


【SD｜南藤】从各方面来讲这都是一场救赎

by julika



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julika/pseuds/julika
Summary: 南烈对于二年级夏季赛中给藤真的那一记肘击一直耿耿于怀，它长期困扰着自己，藤真的幻象不断出现，而这一困扰似乎在他最后一次夏季赛对阵湘北的比赛中达到了极点。他觉得自己应该做点什么。翔阳在县预选赛中因为种种原因败给了黑马湘北，藤真没有实现他的目标。但是夏季赛虽然结束了，他还有冬选，以三年级的身份继续打下去，给自己一个交代，给翔阳一个交代。他必须要做些什么。不论从哪方面来讲，这都是一场救赎。
Relationships: Minami Tsuyoshi/Fujima Kenji
Kudos: 1





	【SD｜南藤】从各方面来讲这都是一场救赎

（一）  
距离下半场结束还有5分钟。  
南烈在球出手的一刻闭上左眼，之后听到了预示着第八次偏出的打板声。  
“不好！已经连续八球都投失了！”  
下边的学弟们次数记的也挺清楚嘛。他转身攒了攒双手，那个站在场边打扮的像个摄影师的家伙说的倒是没错，流川坚持留在场上的确干扰了自己，带来什么所谓“无形的压力”。但其实他正在想的事太多了，那些东西就像一个个篮球带出无数股气流争先要挤进脑子里：不能不去想的北野老师，当初来到丰玉的初衷，必须秉承的RUN & GUN，夺得冠军就等同于可以接回老师……还有一直以来共同作战的岸本，刚才冲自己咆哮的岸本，连那个新来的教练自己要被革职的那番屁话也试图占据他一点可怜的注意力。  
然后当他再次转身准备开始防守湘北的下一波进攻时，却好像看到了藤真。  
“你喜欢篮球么，南烈？”藤真快速的开始运球并穿过他的身体，那种交织在一起的混乱影像让他的指尖不由自主的发抖。

又是个糟糕的上篮，连自己也意义不明的正面强行进攻，比赛因此暂停了还是在继续？  
南烈睁开眼，看到了永远可以俯视着自己的北野老师正在往他头上缠绷带。于是有很多话仿佛哽在嘴边，但他想他的脑子还留在走道尽头那片开阔场上。又于是南烈突然想通了现在依旧站在场上并且能跳能投的流川，对于他而言没什么可怕的。忽略掉流川肿掉的左眼，对方投进的每一分都在逐步减轻南烈的愧疚感。  
而真正侵蚀他大脑的是他一次又一次想起并看到了，让他开始被人们叫做“王牌杀手”之名的藤真，他第一次真正打倒一个人。如果当时藤真也站了起来，快速的开始运球并穿过他的身体，那么他可以上篮，得分，传球，得分，远投，得分。永无止境的得分，永远充满热情，那个人一直非常勇敢毫不退让。然后南烈意识到自己曾经用双手创造出的胜利，就好像被全盘否定了一般。

暂停只有一分钟，赶在北野老师离开之前，自己突然抛出问题还是关于RUN & GUN，仿佛这是他篮球的起点和一切。  
“小学生的RUN & GUN？总而言之，他们玩的高兴就够了。”  
老师的话永远都像一剂快速见效的药，让他仿佛瞬间就能——重获打球的力量。他是大阪的得分王南烈，91:81，距离下半场结束还不到2分钟，可是上帝才不会在这时候偏爱什么得分王对吧。没有终结时刻的惊心动魄，丰玉只追了6分他们的全国大赛第一轮和最后一轮就宣告结束。  
最后的最后，我、岸本和大家玩的高兴么？还好吧，南烈自问自答。  
距离下半场结束还有0分0秒，湘北的队长和那个红头发的都想死命守住那个属于湘北的篮球，但是就算被自己抢走了球场上也并不存在什么“四分球”啊，这么想着他就停下了要冲上去的脚步。  
“你高中的所有夏天也完结了。”  
幻觉中球传回藤真手里，他站在篮下抬手一个两分，然后走近并穿过南烈，让南烈清楚的看到他眼角血迹干了后留下的一道疤。

（二）  
藤真觉得从备战冬季选拔的角度来讲，留在翔阳继续训练要比现场看比赛实际一些。但是面对篮球队前辈岩濑的“盛情邀请”和队内众人的推波助澜，他最后还是决定出发去广岛。  
“学长那边管吃管住队长只管看比赛就好了这么棒的事情，队长你怎么现在才想通！”一年级某位脑子里一直很缺根弦的小学弟丝毫没有意识到周围的空气冻住了一下，今年招来的还真是不怕死的有活力啊……花形和长谷川默默记下一笔，藤真听着也觉得有些无奈，前几天的高强度体训也并不算地狱级的惨无人道吧，看来每天都要监督他们的训练成果才行。  
虽然岩濑学长那边财大气粗的表示来多少人都可以招待，但是伊藤需要为明年三年级队员离开后接任队长的重任做准备，这次是个不错的锻炼机会。高野家里有事不能离开，而藤真也担心一直站在他们身后的伊藤缺少魄力决定让永野也留下，两个人协助未来的新队长树立威信。所以最后达到广岛的是他与花形、长谷川，还有另一位二年生城田。

快一年没见的学长站在自家旅店门口，声音依旧洪亮有活力：“真没想到藤真你们也会这么磨蹭！”说着在藤真肩上拍了两下，下手有点重但他感到了对方想传递给他的力量。没有担任过队长又被大家认为是“傻大个”的岩濑学长其实想的很多，比如这次邀请，而藤真也觉得自己应该结束之前的状态来回应他人的好意。  
放下行李众人赶到赛场，湘北和山王工业还在赛前热身。场边的坐席已经坐满了人，他们只好留在二层走道。藤真靠墙盯着场下的樱木在山王练习区一记震慑全场的灌篮，仿佛每次都能带给人新的惊喜。他知道花形也在惊讶之余看向自己，但这时候他并没有什么可说的。直到身旁的学弟城田语气有点犹豫的叫了一声“南哥”，这个姓氏让他不由得一下直起身，转头发现那人已经走到离他不远处停住了。  
“……南烈。”藤真觉得自己大脑还在处理状态，倒是花形和长谷川反应神速已经像两座大山一样定在他身侧，让他突然有点想笑也渐渐回神。再说城田叫的这是什么称呼啊……  
双方似乎有很长一段时间都很沉默，“我听说你们在集训，碰到有点意外。”昨天在湘北那边绝对有谁提了一句，所以南烈看到藤真有一瞬间以为自己的幻觉又加重了。  
“今天刚到，说实话我对于自己站在这里也有点意外。”藤真似乎听到岩濑学长咳嗽了一声，“对了，城田你们……认识？”  
“呃……藤真学长我——”  
“我弟弟和城田认识，一起读到国中。”  
南烈记得去年夏天全国大赛结束后，见到的第一个翔阳队员就是弟弟的发小城田。过来打游戏的城田被告知家里绝对不会出现某人，结果一开门南烈就站在客厅中间，他人顿时一动不动的愣在门口，弄得南烈的弟弟简直像想去死，仿佛已经看到眼前将要出现的电光火石。不过那时候城田憋了半天说出口的还是那句叫了十多年的“南哥”，之后南烈也向他问起过藤真的消息。

“接着要开始的，是秋田县立山王工业，对神奈川县立湘北高校的比赛！”响起的广播似乎非常及时的让事情回到正轨，场下的两队人马各就各位，这场在今后很长一段时间都被人津津乐道的比赛即将展现在他们眼前。

（三）  
去年冠军和一路杀来的黑马球队号召力不容小视，眼见二楼的观众也越来越多，一行人为了视线不被抢占赶紧找了个靠近栏杆的好位置。  
也许同样身为队长的两个人比较有共同语言，虽然有去年的暴力事件在前。藤真并不是个在看比赛的过程中从头到尾都不说话的人，时不时也会表达自己的观点。起初他和花形交谈比较多，不过说到关于球队中心和进攻组织者的话题，南烈加入了他们的讨论，尽管中间隔着好几个人看起来就好像在和空气交流一样。但是应该是出于礼貌，南烈知道谦逊有礼貌是很多人留给藤真的评价之一，所以在和自己说话的时候对方的眼睛一直没有撇开。

湘北从开局不可思议的抢得先机到被山王两次大比分的甩开再追上，比赛进入了焦灼的时刻。  
南烈注视着打败自己的湘北和不相信自己会被打败的山王现在都站在决堤边缘，但不论结果如何他们有这个机会去打这样一场比赛。而自己呢，随着场上的每一次触球他的身体也本能的想朝着篮筐拼命跑，直到伸进护栏的脚踩空了才发现被置身事外。他侧头没有看到藤真，回身发现藤真有些奇怪的退到墙边像是刚来时的姿势，一动不动的盯着赛场脸上却看不出特别的情绪。但他十分刻意绷住的背部紧紧靠在墙面上，仿佛随时就能嵌进去一样，南烈瞬间被这样藤真定住了。  
在这种白热化的尾声，就算是一秒钟都显得十分漫长。  
似乎是感受到了对方的视线，藤真转过脸与之相对，并在相当长的时间里没有闪开，南烈觉得自己应该走过去。  
“好像被你看到了出丑的一面。”  
南烈稍稍有点惊讶：“有么？……完美的神奈川学生监督？在这种热血沸腾的时刻，任何不在场上的球员都会想做点什么。”  
“不止如此呐……”  
藤真并不想说出来，于是试图把目光再放到赛场上。但是眼角撇到南烈的表情好像一直在琢磨他的话，让他有些无法集中注意力。  
“其实并没什么。”他无奈的笑了笑，随即直起身，仿佛想了很久才开口道：“刚才突然冒出了一些念头，不过马上进行了自我检讨觉得那些完全没有必要，仅此而已。”  
“……你觉得承认自己是个失败者是件很困难的事？”  
南烈看到藤真整个人僵了一下，好像这句话不应该就这么轻易的说出口却被人暴露无遗。他对藤真的印象中倒没有“自负”这个词，尽管所有的直观印象仅仅来源于那场比赛。不过这个站在他旁边的人终究是被称作“神奈川双璧”的球员，传奇的学生教练，在各种光环之下哪有那么容易对胜负成败看的洒脱。  
“也许身为队长有这种想法有些丧气，但我并不为此感到——”南烈试图找一个更合适的词语。  
“羞愧，身为队长的我有这样的想法，让我很羞愧。不应该来看比赛，这样的想法也有。”  
“不过湘北的首发五人确实很强，这点必须承认。虽然当时在场上感觉简直输的莫名其妙，但是下来之后也并不是难以接受吧。”  
“难以接受的……大概是因为那种巨大的遗憾。每个交手过的球队都有机会和实力拦住那个时期的湘北，所以真的输的很不甘心，我本来都忘得差不多了结果又被你提起来。”藤真看了南烈一眼，好像突然想到了什么，让南烈有种不好的预感，“说来……虽然翔阳的那场比赛三井或者樱木像是扭转战局的关键人物，但是我最在意的还是流川，似乎在这一点上你我二人好像很有共同语言？”  
“……”这算是藤真的反击？  
“听说你把他眼睛差点撞瞎了，今天一点都没看出来，流川真是意志坚强的人呐。”  
讽刺自己下手有轻有重？绝对是那瓶药的效果比较好，不过南烈还断然不会在这种时候自掘坟墓：“冬选我也会参加，希望那时候还有交手的机会再较量一场。”  
身旁人偏了偏头：“好，虽然现在我有点不自信了吧。”  
“不看好冬选的前景？这倒不是我印象中的藤真了。”  
“啊，这句话让我有点在意，还有最开始你说的失败者那句，已经新仇旧恨加在一起了。”对方恢复了往常的表情，戏谑的看着他，“我可不会让这种负面情绪存在太久，那也不是我印象中的自己。各队在冬选时阵容或多或少会有变化，但是我们翔阳的三年级选择全部留下，更重要的是，信念一直存在。”  
“信念……”  
“对，没错。”  
就在这时，时间仿佛突然一下停止了，而后发出巨大的轰鸣声。涌动的人潮围绕在藤真和南烈四周，他们将注意力再度放到显示屏上，一切刚好结束。

南烈和翔阳众一起走出体育馆，听长谷川和城田依旧在回味着樱木最后神奇的一球。  
“看来我害你错过了最精彩的结尾。”藤真并到他身侧说。  
他想了想刚才与藤真的那段不长的交谈，似乎这段开头很糟的关系，有了一个还不错的过渡。而那个糟糕的开头一直让他有些困扰。  
这时候从他们旁边急速跑过一个穿球衣的男生，看到他们突然刹住步子露出一个要咧开的大笑容：“你是丰玉的南烈对不对？啊那个我是湘北的队员！你也看到比赛了吧我们赢了哎！”突然被叫住，对方还手舞足蹈的样子让南烈有点反感，不过真正让他陷入极度尴尬境地的还在后面呢，“对了虽然流川是被你撞伤的没错，但是你给他的药真是太灵了抹上之后第二天就消了肿，今天依旧状态神勇，真是多谢你啦。”  
丝毫不知道自己闯祸了的某湘北小队员颠着脚又跑远了，剩下的翔阳队员默默的集体向南烈投来了一个长达十多秒的注目礼。而在场馆里和湘北众人一起站在相机前为这场历史性的比赛留影纪念的樱木花道，在闪光灯咔嚓的一刹那打了一个大大的喷嚏，刚刚树立起的高大形象荡然无存。

（四）  
偷偷喝酒这件事大概每个球队都干过，翔阳队员也不例外，当然次数嘛一个手就能数出来。  
这次岩濑用来招待学弟们的是从法国拿回来的度数不高的甜酒，用来搭配烤肉有些奇怪，不过聚在一起才是最重要的所以大家都喝的很痛快。藤真喝过几次啤酒，既不头晕也不脸红，被调侃也许有千杯不醉的潜质，这次也就多喝了几杯。只是没想到他半夜突然从梦里醒来觉得难受，尤其不能躺着，只好坐起来试着干呕。眼见周围人睡得横七竖八像死猪一样，可能只有他对这种酒接受能力比较差吧。反复折腾了一个多钟头才合上眼，再醒来的时候已经日上三竿。  
一下楼藤真就受到了全体的注目，岩濑作为学长起了表率作用，用自己能想到的所有词把藤真嘲笑了一番，平时被他管教惯了的花形他们只能在心里默默鼓掌了。  
“对了，喏，给你这个！”岩濑好像献宝一样从柜台里拿出一个扁圆的盒子，而其他人都很有默契的趴在桌子上做抖动的背景，“刚才某个死鱼眼亲自送来的，不过我们喊的房子都快塌了你也没醒，他只好先走了。”  
保持着拿物姿势的藤真愣了几秒，随即大笑起来：“这个形容不错，我之前怎么没想到？”   
花形直起身装模做样的推了推眼镜：“昨天大家的表情很恐怖么？嗯一定是长谷川你的样子吓到南烈了。”  
“……一点都不好笑…不过南烈他家是在大阪吧，这药哪里来的？为了队长特地跑回家一趟？”  
仔细看了那盒药，上面没有价签也没有贴标识和成分表，只是在靠近盒底的地方印着毛笔字迹的四个字，南龙生堂。原来南烈家是经营药店的啊……这有些出乎藤真的预料，也不太明白他的意思。只是因为昨天那个湘北队员的话？虽然任谁遇到当时的情况都会很尴尬（连他这个“受害者”都会这么觉得），但是事情隔了这么久，都已经能正常讨论篮球的两个人好像没有这个必要吧。还是南烈觉得既然被他知道送药给流川这件事，作为同样惨遭过“毒手”的人，不能表现的区别对待？藤真自己都对冒出这个猜测感到无奈，真不知道南烈是怎么想的，不过他对这个看起来是自制药膏的东西产生了不小的兴趣。  
“也许南烈随身带了很多瓶，打完这个送一瓶打完那个送一瓶，打人也打得很有觉悟啊……第一轮就被湘北淘汰了实在太可惜——不过他们不是大阪赛区预选赛的第二名么？第一名是谁来着难道他们没有王牌？！”岩濑没注意到关系者之一的藤真已经收好药盒去厨房寻觅他的早餐了，还在那里表演单口相声。剩下一脸若有所思的花形和长谷川，以及可怜的一直在默默念叨“南哥不是这样的人”但是很明显被人忽略了的城田。

湘北输给爱和学院的那场比赛，藤真在现场没再遇到南烈或是其他相熟的人，之后不出意外的爱和与海南获得了这个半区的两个半决赛席位。海南经过一场苦战击败爱和成功晋级决赛，赛后他看到牧在场下向他示意，想着身边有几位长人站着就是容易引人注意。但是他并没有下去，只是隔空做了一个挥拳的动作并得到了对方的回应，便笑着转身离开。当晚，一行人返回神奈川。  
牧已经离那个目标如此之近过，自己也要继续努力了。

翔阳队员深切感受到了从广岛回来之后的队长，在训练方面要求的更加严格，并且着重加强了队员之间的配合练习。另一方面，在藤真离开期间代理队长职务的伊藤原以为终于可以卸此大任，却发现藤真还是经常会叫他安排组织一、二年级生的训练，这让没有适应从藤真身后站出来的他倍感压力。  
而花形知道这次全国大赛的观战经历带给藤真的影响，起初看到藤真在分组对抗训练时留在场外观察的时间变多，以为他在冬选有打算更偏重教练的角色。藤真一直在球员和教练这两个身份之间寻找最适合的平衡点，面对不同的对手做出调整。但是按照今年的情况，已经吃了一次亏的藤真要拿出变化无可厚非。可这是藤真的最后一次全国大赛啊，花形想，一面无法认同学校迟迟不想安排新监督的想法，一面夏季赛的种种又浮现出来让他除了更努力训练以来扛起重任，不知还能做些什么。  
“花形你不用担心啊，我刚才说要和你一起走的时候僵的像根木棍一样，我会觉得我做人太失败了。”藤真早从这几日他的表现神情和私下听到的交谈里看出了倪端，突然恶趣味的拍了下花形的臀部，又吓了花形一跳，“我并没有打算更专职教练的职务，相反的是我已经和学校打好招呼，无论如何要尽快的，在冬选之前，为翔阳请一位新的监督，而我要把所有注意力放在打球上面。”  
“哎？”  
“因为你们是我最珍重的队友和朋友。”藤真微笑着但极其郑重的说道，仿佛在花形的身后站着整个翔阳队。这是他说出口的一句承诺，为此他觉得于球队于自身需要做的还太多太多。

和花形分道后搭上JR，脑子差不多运转了一整天的藤真靠在车厢一侧刚刚进入放空状态，就被兜里的手机震醒。  
“未知来电号码？”他犹豫了一下按了接听。  
“请问……是藤真么？”传来的声音因为电子设备的输出变形让他觉得有些陌生。  
“是，请问您是？”  
“我是南烈。”

（五）  
电话这头的南烈正站在自家药店对面的巷子口，正上方是盏不太亮的路灯，还有个造型奇怪的垃圾桶。他后退几步将手里的饮料罐准确的投进去，等着电话那头的藤真。  
过了将近半分钟的时间才听到对方的回话：“呃……抱歉有点惊讶，你怎么会有我号码？”  
“是你学长给我的，我不知道他没和你打招呼。我过去的时候你还没起，就想要个电话回头再和你说。”预想问题之一，答案已经想好了。  
“那他一定是期待着我会恶整你，谢谢你送来的东西，我不是恩将仇报的人。”那边停了一下又笑道，“你反射弧真不是一般的长。”  
“……那个药很好用，还有南龙生堂是我家开的药店，不过我没有自夸。”  
“嗯，你可请了流川做广告，还是免费的。”  
这时电话背景里传来报站的女声，过了一会儿藤真说：“我该下车了，人有点多大概不方便讲电话。”  
“那我先挂了。”可南烈下意识又觉得，这时候一定还要说点什么，要不他找不出再联系藤真的理由，但一时间完全想不出……看来只能硬着头皮了，反正厚脸皮是他的长处之一。他正准备合上手机，藤真那边却突然叫了他一声。  
“嗯？”  
“说实话我对你送药的动机比较好奇啊，你可以想好理由下次告诉我。”南烈仿佛能想到对方揶揄的表情，然后电话“咔”的挂断了。

“大哥……这是怎么个状况？”  
药店门前本来只有南烈妹妹一个人在。后来她越看越觉得有趣，赶紧把屋里的二哥和妈妈都拉了出来。而当事人丝毫没有察觉自己已经成了被观察的对象。  
“肯定是恋爱了呀妈妈。”南家次子一副明知故问的模样。  
而南烈的母亲看着远处已经打完电话却还在路灯下站着的南烈，笑着说：“看样子，可是比恋爱要更麻烦的事情呢。”

当然每个人的麻烦事都不相同，比如翔阳长人众之中的二野正在为考试成绩而非常烦恼。  
几位三年级的主力在日常结束训练后进行加练，严酷的训练量让大家在结束后都躺倒在地板上完全不想动，闲聊之余扯到了刚刚结束的年级考试。  
“虽然看这次的成绩是在线上，但是你们两个总是在边缘线上下徘徊的状况，到了一月的统考真让人不放心啊。”说话的是花形，不知从几年级的某次考试开始就坚守着第一名的位置，保持着一直被模仿从未被超越的架势。  
而对于这种事，藤真比较习惯延续在赛场上的做法，花形对此有些无奈。这时候光是鼓励可起不到什么效果，虽然在内心他默默的告诉自己“翔阳之光”藤真健司的口头鼓励说不定也可以改变世界。  
藤真坐起来接过永野和高野的试卷，仔细的翻了一遍，说道：“数学和理科问题都不大，难得的国文也不错。不过社会和外语就实在是……永野你确定要选德文而不是英语？”  
“英语只会更烂……队长。”  
“今天周五，周末你们要不要去我家补习？”花形看了看藤真，希望他能利用队长的威严说点什么。毕竟大家在一起三年，又是同学又是队友，也许在篮球上不能达到那个最终目标，但是在升学问题上不能再留下遗憾。  
“我没意见，毕竟麻烦的是你。或许我可以帮忙弄外语那边，幸好还会一点德文，要是永野选的是法文我可就没办法了。你们觉得呢？还有一志要不要也一起来？”  
被队长满面笑容盯着的众人已经感受到了扑面而来的危险气息，就恨自己答应的还不够快。

来年一月份中旬要进行的全国统考，关系着学生能否获得申请国立大学的资格。因为还要参加冬季选拔赛，如果那时候一起准备考试必定会分心，所以现在开始比较好。很快大家就发现花形不仅自己的学业稳妥搞定，教起别人也很在行，都起哄说以后要让他当老师，一定能成为尖子班的魔鬼教头。到了十点多，众人被花形的妈妈催促去洗漱睡觉不要挑灯夜战，作为老师的花形和藤真让出浴室，让其他人先洗，自己溜到阳台去透气。  
“保送东大的事情已经确定了？”藤真问道。  
“差不多，但是专业没定。你知道，家里的意见、自己的想法……需要考虑的东西太多。你呢？不论是保送或者自己考去东大都不成问题吧。”  
“东大……其实我有点想考到远一点的地方，你也知道——”说到这里，藤真实在忍不住笑起来，“我家里那两个大顽童啊，如果按照东大的距离，大概隔几天就会被他们叫回家的。”  
“了解了解！赶紧打个电话回去吧。”花形进屋把手机扔给他，留给他一个“自求多福”的表情。  
藤真打回家，很意外接电话的是自己的姐姐和美，这个时候她应该在东京忙着大学毕业和工作实习才对，一种不好的情绪弥漫开来不过很快就被对方打了回去。  
“我绝对不是被叫回来的，是很正常的假期啦，论文初稿通过实习那边也没什么事情所以就回来了，东京那边呆得太久真怀念这边海的味道。今天和爸妈去了海边，现在他们客厅看电影估计没心思接你电话。”  
原来自己倒成了被忽略的人？藤真好笑的想，这才放心。不过很多人总说孩子与父母之间有种无形的羁绊，那种类似于心灵感应的东西真实存在，所以等到他周一放学回家就会发现，他被大家骗倒了。

（六）  
“真的只是爬山崴到脚？”  
藤真试图摆出更严厉的表情，但很快被妈妈的“可怜兮兮”必杀技打败，每次都是这样。  
“绝对没有骗健司，我也是怕你担心嘛。”  
是怕被骂吧……连和美都来帮忙。他看向一旁的弟弟，对方立马闪开：“我不是共犯！他们说我在你那里绝对会露出马脚。”  
藤真无奈的叹了口气，捧起妈妈的脚，看着似乎不是很严重的样子：“有好好处理么？”  
“放心啦，先冷敷然后一天之后再热敷的。冷敷是为了收缩血管免得肿的更厉害，热敷是加快血液循环消淤血，妈妈说的没错吧？你打球那么久我们记得可清楚了。”  
“哼，都是理论知识，爸爸还好，你肯定会弄砸。”  
“对了，健司。”妈妈好像突然想到什么用手比划了一下，弟弟随即进屋拿了个东西递给她，“这个消肿药真好用！说实话热敷完全没效果肿的还是很厉害，一想到你回家后的样子我就吓得要死。治也说你上次拿回来什么可以消肿的药，让我试试……”  
藤真拧开盒子，一股熟悉的草药味就溢了出来，里面的药剩的不多但是味道却比新的时候更浓烈了。  
“你这是用了多少啊……”  
“她为了好的快把整个脚都敷上了。”  
“妈妈你扭到的是脚踝，还有，这个药应该没有让脚变漂亮的功效。”他沾了一些药打圈涂在脚踝上，听着妈妈说“再多抹一点嘛，我会留点给你的，健司不要不舍得！”，于是很自然的就想到了南烈。  
那个理由南烈真的想了好久啊，看来他不止反射弧很长。不过南烈的反射弧虽然长，但也许可以接收到他的想法，反正在这不久他就接到了对方的第二个电话。当然藤真不会知道南烈为了能拨出这个电话又犹豫了多长时间，以致让南家上上下下都深刻的感受到了这“比恋爱更麻烦的事情”。

接到南烈的电话，藤真直接问他那个理由是什么。而南烈明显想避而不谈，藤真不禁皱眉，不谈这个还有别的可说？  
“电话可是绝佳的交谈方式，你看到我的脸也许就说不出来了……好吧，对于去年的那场比赛你究竟想对我说什么？”他特意加强了“去年”两个字，直接表明自己对于南烈拖拉态度的不满。  
之后又是长时间的沉默，久到藤真想直接挂电话，好在那边终于有了声响。  
“其实我只是想向你道歉。”  
“就这么简单？“  
“对我来说不是，它一直让我很困扰……或许说出来你觉得没法理解——之后我很多次梦到过那场比赛，多到数不清。”  
这出乎藤真的预料，不自觉攥紧手中的电话，藤真不明白这件事困扰南烈的原因，而南烈自己也不知道。他开始形容脑子里出现过的那些幻觉，准确的说并不是去年的比赛，只是无一例外都是拿着篮球面对着自己的藤真。没有其他人，也没有一对一，有的时候南烈上前藤真便后退，或者转身消失；更多的时候他是快速的运球然后像幽灵一样穿过南烈的身体，出现的时间很短但是总是重复出现。  
“有次你伤口没包起来，不仅脸上，篮球和地板上也全部都是血。”  
“南，不要再说了。”其实就算没有藤真的出声阻止，南烈也如鲠在喉。这个世界对他而言大概存在两个藤真健司，而他总是更相信记恨仇视着他的那一个才是真实的。  
如果说起初是对此莫名其妙，现在的藤真……觉得非常不好受。他突然想到在与湘北的比赛结束后的相当长一段时间里他有着类似的情绪，因为自身的原因而造成他人的痛苦。尽管在南烈这件事上他才是受害者，尽管在预选赛那件事上包含了太多的变故和因素而他本身也是承受失利痛苦的一员，但藤真认为本质上相差无几。而他试问自己还有地方装那么多负面的东西么？  
“就算我之前说的做的不够明白吧，那么你给我仔细听清楚。去年全国赛上你打我一肘让我受伤离场，然后翔阳输给了丰玉，这是事实没错。当时在医院里醒来之后作为一个人类的正常情绪我恨过你的行为，但那时我对于自己不能坚持在场上同其他队员一起为翔阳赢的胜利的懊悔始终站在第一位。这件事已经过了整整一年的时间，我早都不关心去年打得怎样。重要的是今年夏天打败我们的队是湘北，人总是更关心眼前的事。”南烈听到藤真在电话里停顿了，似乎深吸了一口气再吐出来，然后加重声音继续说道：“你把我打下场是为了赢得比赛对吧，你不是还在想如果我当时像流川那样坚持比赛会不会赢么，我告诉你，你这么想的时候我就已经赢了而你是输家。因为你耿耿于怀，而我已经不在意了。”  
对方说完便挂断了电话，留给他的是一片盲音。这是他第一次听藤真说了这么多，一字一句打在脑子里。南烈觉得藤真是想推他一把，他明白他的意思，尽管后面那些话不太能够令他坦然接受，可这股语言的力量已经把他推到了迷宫出口。但随即南烈清晰的觉得他确实无法坦然接受，因为他耿耿于怀那个人说的最后一句话，藤真健司告诉他，他已经不在意了。  
南烈觉得自己似乎踏入了另外一个迷宫。

（七）  
那天晚上岸本被南烈叫出来，说要去附近的社区篮球场打球。又不是夏天，这时候天都黑的差不多了还打什么篮球，他大声抱怨。不过看南烈明显心情不佳大概就是想找个发泄对象，作为死党还是勉为其难的答应吧。  
那个小球场的灯不知道又被谁打坏了，在昏暗的光线里岸本觉得南烈一直在不停的移动和投篮，就算被阻挡也难得停下来运球。自己可是丰玉的防守第一人怎么能被轻易晃过去，岸本张开双臂紧贴着对方，判断对了南烈侧身的方向以及假动作，一时无法突破防守的南烈似乎想要强行进攻。  
“喂喂，你这是明显犯规！”  
岸本差点被撞倒，只好无奈的让开身任由南烈尽情出手。不过好歹他也应该提高点命中率来报答自己才对吧？“咣咣咣”的就这么砸着篮筐和篮板，真不知道这家伙在气什么。  
南烈回到家才发现原来手机被忘在桌子上没带出去，一通未接来电，他就这么巧错过了藤真的电话。但上面显示还有条藤真发来的信息，短短一句话：“我之后会再打给你。”  
不过其实当时除非电话就在他手边，那么就算是风驰电掣的快攻队长也很难接到那通来电。因为电话拨出后刚响了一声藤真就放弃了，这件事还是先放一放吧，他想。

在十月来临之际一股冷空气光顾首都圈，断断续续下了两天的雨让整个神奈川气温骤降。  
天气一冷，连把手伸出被子关闹钟也变困难了呐，今天的晨训大概有不少低年级的学弟会缺席……藤真飞快的起身然后穿衣洗漱，免得自制力不够强再倒回床上睡回笼觉。他觉得自己脑子里已经没了秋季的概念而似乎马上就是冬天，就因为那被贴着“高中最后一战”标签的冬季选拔赛。  
今年定的县内开赛日比往年都要早，这让翔阳的高三众不知道是该紧一口气还是松一口气。十二月初就开始打的话，在一月统考前还能给他们空出至少一周的复习时间，但是留给他们的备战期就少了半个多月，而且十月中就必须上报队伍人员名单。  
藤真午休的时候被通知去教员室，负责学校体育相关事务的老师把监督人选的名单交给他，同时还是极力想劝他继续担当这个职务。  
“离藤真同学毕业也没有多长时间了啊……一般的三年生都退队，你既然决定留下来就做到底吧。虽然今年夏天的比赛输了，但是我依旧非常自豪的说我们翔阳有最了不起的球员教练呢。”  
“多谢您的信任。”藤真笑着深鞠一躬，然后匆匆扫了眼名单，“不知道除了纸上的人选，篮球队还可以有其他选择么？”  
“只要对方有教学资质自然都可以，只不过这些已经是学校能联系到并有意愿执教翔阳的所有教练了，藤真同学要是自行联系的话恐怕时间不太够，而且还需要再经过学校的同意。”  
“好的我明白了，麻烦您。”  
回去之后藤真又仔细研究了名单，还把几位正选队员召集起来听取大家的意见，动员他们利用空余时间去搜集信息，结果是学校给出的人选都不太合适。除去没有过执教经历或者只教过小学阶段的、有某些不良嗜好的、和学生发生过多次肢体冲突的、还有打电话过去询问却丝毫没有建队想法的……藤真不禁扶额，就算夏天篮球队没有进入县四强，但好歹也一直靠着学生良好的身体素质被称为传统强队并且前两年都跻身全国大赛，不应该只有这些人选才对。难道因为棒球队历史性突破的打进甲子园，学校就把重心完全偏移了么？  
“花形，周五下午是排的两节自习？”  
“是啊，怎么了？”  
“我想请假去趟湘北。你还记得和仙道、鱼柱他们打那场练习赛吧，其实结束之后我和安西教练有聊到过教练的事情，他说如果有需要他可以提供一些帮助。”

周五下午，藤真坐车去了湘北。到的时候学校最后一节课还没放，他和安西教练坐在长椅上面对着空旷的球场。安西教练并没有先说藤真最想问的事情，而是提起了刚刚结束的国体大会。  
身为高校三大篮球赛事的秋之国体，是以县为单位派出联合代表队，但夹在夏冬两大赛事之间不太受重视。往年神奈川都是直接派海南去参加，今年海南和陵南组成了混合队由高头担任教练，最终取得了第三名的不错成绩。  
虽然赛事已经结束，但安西问藤真，如果他是联队的教练，会如何选拔队员，又会采取什么战术面对大阪、爱知这种拥有大量明星球员实力不俗的队伍。从去年这个时候起开始担任翔阳监督的藤真，因为自知始终是晚辈，所以在面对其他队教练的时候一直把自己放在学生的位置。而高头、田冈等教练，也首先把他看作一名队员。能向他提出这样的问题并且与之进行讨论的安西教练，让藤真非常感慨。  
“那么关于翔阳的教练，藤真同学有什么想法呢？”  
“哎？”刚才还在说着联合队里仙道是不是要完全放弃后卫的位置，话题突然就转到正题上令他一时没反应过来。  
“每个教练都会有自己的风格，包括藤真同学你也在内，这个和是不是学生是不是队员没有关系。你觉得翔阳需要怎样风格的教练？”  
什么样的风格啊……藤真思考了一阵，却向安西教练抛出另外一个问题：“如果没有流川、樱木，甚至是三井，您将如何指导湘北？”  
安西自然明白他的意思，笑着点了点头，藤真觉得他好像永远都笑眯眯像座弥勒佛似的让人很容易亲近。以前有白发鬼称号的人究竟是经历了什么事才有这么大的变化，真是像谜一样。  
“我想翔阳需要一个在没有天才的情况下，可以把队员的才能发挥到最大化的人。”  
“在这一点上藤真同学做的也很不错。”  
“安西教练您实在过奖了，我还远远不够啊……而且或许某个队员会有潜在的天赋，也需要有人帮他挖掘出来，就如同您指导下的樱木。也许这需要很长时间，做监督的这一年我没有完成这些目标，我想找到这样一个人带领并改造翔阳。”尽管藤真的语气严肃又有些急迫，但是安西教练能听出包含在其中的希望。  
他想，当时自己从大学辞职来到神奈川这片土地，并没有料到能遇到这么多神奇的孩子。而现在，他们都在以不同的方式大放异彩。

（八）  
放课后，湘北的队员陆陆续续来到球馆准备开始训练。藤真拿着安西教练给的名单正要离开，却被刚刚升任湘北队长的宫城良田截住，说想要和他一对一。宫城大喊着“我要成为神奈川的第一控球后卫”，一旁的经理人彩子实在忍无可忍只好拿纸扇送上一记暴击。  
“藤真同学，他太失礼了，真不好意思！”  
“哪里，我觉得宫城这样的状态挺好的。”回忆起一年级刚在球场上遇到牧的时候，自己也同样有这样的想法啊。这样想着，明明只是玩笑似的一对一，藤真不知不觉认真起来，并且逐渐占了上风。  
“哎，藤真？”  
他听到熟悉的声音，发现是已经退队的赤木站在门口叫自己，便冲宫城做了一个终止的手势。  
“赤木你也过来了？我来找安西教练有点事，顺便活动下筋骨。还放心不下篮球队呐？”  
“是有点……”赤木不好意思的摸着头，“上课都没法安心，但是既然都决定了，这样三心二意也不是办法……”  
“升学的事确实很麻烦。”  
对方有些惊讶：“藤真你可是出了名的优等生，也会觉得麻烦？”  
“大家各有各的麻烦啊。对了，不知道就这样提起来是否失礼……我听说深泽体大的事情了，真的很遗憾。”  
“神奈川有相田彦一那小子真是什么消息都瞒不了，你说是吧？这也没什么，我打算试着考上去，那边说如果我统考和面试考核都通过的话，也可以被录取。”  
“那看来你是决定继续打篮球了，先预祝顺利！大概牧也是这么决定的吧，我听说他接受了保送，海南的大学部。”藤真觉得自己竟生出了些许羡慕的情绪。  
“难道你上大学就不打篮球了？不管什么学校都有篮球队啊，为什么不打？”  
看着赤木不解的眼神，他笑了笑不知该说什么。  
直至告别安西教练和湘北众人他都还在想要如何回答，然后藤真意识到即将来临的冬天、冬天的结束以及毕业，是件很残忍的事。那天和陵南一起同湘北打练习赛，看到穿着厨师服说着不再打篮球而要继承家业的鱼柱的时候，他好像就这么觉得了。还有和花形聊着他未来的东大生活，“还会继续打篮球吧？”，藤真这样问着对方。花形犹豫了一下说，可能不会了。  
“家里希望我能学医，或者是法律，大学把心思扑在学业上不要再打篮球了。”  
“他们是不是说，又不是要当职业选手，再打有什么用？”  
“啊……藤真你越来越了解我妈妈了。”  
他听着花形边笑边说，突然很想问他，你妈妈她有没有说，高中打了三年都还没有打过全国大赛，再打有什么用？当然他没有问出口，反正花形会怎么反应他都知道。  
“我会带你去全国大赛，还有大家。”藤真最后这么说。  
一阵熟悉的铃声随着他的回想结束插进来，他翻出包里的手机，要不要这么巧，正好是花形打来的。  
“我是藤真，有什么事么，花形？”  
“你现在在哪里？往回走了么？”  
“刚刚上车，大概要四十分钟吧。”  
“呃……我觉得还是提前和你说一下比较好。南烈他来翔阳了说要找你……丰玉的那个南烈。”

下了车，藤真加快脚步往学校走。进了校门拐进球馆一侧，果然看到南烈站在门口那里。离上次见面也有一个多月的时间，电话里光听到声音，再见到真人他反倒觉得不太适应。  
“天挺冷的，你怎么不进去？”  
“进去呆了一会儿，但是被你们翔阳的盯得别扭。”南烈跟着他走进球馆，“还有那个电话……你一直没打给我，所以我就来了。”   
藤真脚下一顿，真不想提起那个电话啊，他尴尬的低着头。  
“但你就这么从大阪跑过来实在是——说实话我第一反应你是来找我打架的。”  
“其实也差不多，我来找你一对一。”  
打架？一对一？此话一出，场内的翔阳众敏锐的捕捉到了句中关键词，都有向这边移动的趋势。这可是翔阳的地盘，南烈也太嚣张了。  
而藤真冒出的最大想法就是：今天是什么日子啊，都约好了来找他一对一？  
“这里？”  
“我可不想被当成怪物围观，旁边有个小球场，走吧。”

他们过去的时候正有几个国中生占着场地。大概是附近中学的学生吧，所以认得翔阳篮球队的队长，一个个都用崇拜的眼神看着藤真，又是问问题又要亲身示范，倒把旁边的人当成透明背景。他好不容易将孩子们打发走，回过头发现南烈一直用奇怪的眼神看着自己。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”没来的及转开视线就被发现了的南烈有点不好意思，“就是觉得你挺受欢迎的。”  
藤真从包里拿出篮球抛给他，犹豫了一下，还是笑着问道：“是因为我上次说的话太不客气，所以要来一场决斗？”  
“那个是该我欠你，谢谢你推了我一把。我也不是恩将仇报的人，藤真。”  
“这么说不再困扰了？”   
“不……其实是有了新的困扰。”  
南烈在藤真还因为惊讶而愣在原地的时候，已经飞快的运球向他靠近。

（九）  
尽管大脑还没给出指令，但多年打球练出的身体反应，已经让藤真拦住了飞速朝着篮下移动的南烈。  
对抗起来他才注意到，南烈去年还和自己差不多高，今年已经和牧一样了。可自己为什么从上高中开始就几乎没长……虽然对方没有牧那么壮吧，不过面对这位以RUN & GUN打法见长的丰玉主力，自己去和他拼速度也不一定能占上风。  
藤真极力想把南烈堵防在外线，尽管他知道对方三分球的厉害，他还是觉得越靠近篮下进行对抗就越没有优势。而南烈自然是想利用身高和力量突进内线，可惜对于藤真的防守他也并没有找到很好的对策。是的，问题就出在他的对手是藤真健司……不用说现在本尊就在他眼前，之前一段时间光是想起这个名字，他都能感觉到手肘有瞬时的僵硬。而且在藤真说出那番话并啪的挂掉电话，自己也搞明白了去年的事可以画上终止号之后，这种现象似乎没有太多的好转，还在这场对抗中愈演愈烈了。  
在僵持的防守中，藤真抓住机会向外逼出一步，因为转换动作中习惯压低重心，头发刚好擦到南烈的下巴上让对方反射性又退了一步。  
“时间要到了哦。”  
南烈有些不甘心的起手投出线外三分，果不其然看到藤真的嘴角牵出一个不小的弧度，对方随即转身接住打在篮筐上弹出的篮球，带球出外线，攻守转换。  
这是时隔一年之后，南烈第一次再看到藤真向着自己运球，真真切切的现实而不是存在于脑海里，然后他马上就意识到了对方不能忽视的变化。是谁说湘北的宫城比他速度更快动作更灵活？不管是防守还是进攻，藤真在步伐和身体动作的变换上与去年夏天相比都有了大幅度提高。因为顾忌到防守力度，转眼间他已经被藤真逼到内线，藤真紧接着向右侧身，似乎准备上篮。  
身为左撇子的他不准备出其不意的打左边么？啊，果然是假动作。南烈在藤真刚刚发力准备换到左边之前，已经封堵住了左边上篮的空间，可是却没有料到瞬间对方又利用腰部的扭转力重新回到右边，抬手一个两分，先拔头筹。  
“怎么能转的这么快……”南烈一边嘟囔着一面盯着眼前这个人，仿佛在无声的问他，你夏季赛好像不是这么打的吧。  
藤真的表情有些得意，竟然还朝着他吐舌头，看得出心情很好： “怎么样，这几个月特训的结果还不赖？不过这是高级机密，别告诉别人哈哈。”  
“那封口费是什么？”南烈也不禁打趣道。  
“还要封口费……用不用我把你欠我的事情都列出来，你别后悔。”  
几轮过后，大概是有感两人相处时逐渐放松的气氛，之前有些紧张的三分手感很快被南烈找了回来，不过他好像依旧无法适应与藤真进行贴身的力量型攻防对抗。这种情况在几轮里频频发生，以至于藤真又一次成功突进篮下得分之后，也忍不住停下来问道：“不用这样吧，这让我觉得你的心理阴影根本没好转！如果你以为这种对抗我都扛不住那我就不用打篮球了。哎，搞得我很想问你……”  
“什么？”  
“我是电门么……。”这话说出来藤真都觉得哭笑不得，自己的身体条件看起来是没有很强壮，但要是被认为到了一撞就飞出去的状态，他可是会非常生气的。  
所以我才说有了新的困扰，南烈心里默默的想。快速的移动到三分线上，赶在藤真还没来得及展开像网一样的灵活防守之前起身跳投，球应声落网。

这场一对一的结果是南烈赢了，起码是在比分上是。  
藤真觉得自己的体力也许已经离透支不远，动作有点走样，防住对手也越来越困难。南烈倒是给了他一个台阶，说今天就打到这里为止吧。用灵活度来弥补体质的打法势必会非常累，当然这点他很早就想到了，也一直用长跑这样的耐力训练作为支撑，不过面对南烈还是欠缺不少。  
“你简直跑不死。”  
“打RUN & GUN必须给有好体力。”  
“看来我是不能打这种战术的人啊……”  
南烈想了一下，说：“我倒觉得你挺合适的，速度快远近投篮都很好。有机会试试吧，再加上岸本的话，能打三对三。”  
“嗯，可以考虑。”藤真笑着和他一起坐下来，随便起了个话题。想来平时自己的交友圈子也挺小的，除了队友，也就是偶尔碰到牧的时候打上过几回。而且大概是对牧的执念太深了，对其他人反倒没有类似于“这个人是对手”这样的对抗心理。所以帮南烈解决了之前莫名其妙的问题，又多了可以练球的人，说起来是件不错的事情。  
不过他刚才是不是说有了“新的困扰”？  
想到这，藤真突然就觉得什么地方有些说不上来的不对劲。

南烈坐了一会儿发现太阳要落山了，抬表显示马上六点半。他站起来拍拍土，看到藤真还躺着，便开玩笑的问道：“还走的动么？不用我背你吧？”  
刚说完他就察觉到藤真本来盖在眼睛上的左手明显抖了一下，这动作让他下意识里有点不知所措，只好转身去拿放在远处的球袋和书包。  
原来两个人之间也没法突然就变成自己想的那么熟啊……随便说这种话不就是等着看笑话么。  
南烈自嘲的想，走回去的时候藤真却躺在那里没有要起来的意思。尽管之前有些挫败感，但他还是想把他拉起来。藤真这会儿倒是没犹豫，好像刚才什么都没发生。抓住伸过来的胳膊，站起身，接过包背上，明亮的眼睛看着南烈等着他的下一个动作或者下一句话。  
“不早了，那我回去了。”  
“好，我正好顺路，送你去车站吧。”

（十）  
没过多久，身上的汗和余热就都被傍晚的凉风给吹走了，藤真顿时觉得冷飕飕的。看看旁边的南烈，外面只穿了一件长袖衬衫。  
“大阪挺热的？穿这么少就出门。”  
“还行吧，再说打完球再吹风觉得冷很正常。”南烈刚说完就非常配合的打了一个喷嚏。  
身为应该尽地主之谊的人，要是这时候坐视不管实在缺少人性，藤真想了想说：“回趟学校吧，我更衣室里应该还有件长外套。”  
这个时候球馆还亮着灯，藤真进门发现是伊藤和城田正在角落的架子下练习投篮。他想起刚回来的时候确实没看到他们在馆里，大概是二年级有活动耽误了训练。  
“……南哥？”城田简直要去揉眼睛，应该在大阪的南烈居然这么晚和队长一起出现了。  
藤真扔下他们去更衣间找衣服，出来便看到南烈正在给城田做动作示范，他居然还有力气？丰玉的人都是体力怪物吧？不过难得不是作为对手，而是从旁观者的角度来欣赏，南烈投篮的姿势非常好看，尤其是三分球。他印象里能找到的另外一个人就是海南的神宗一郎。  
“队长你们最后谁赢了？我听南哥说他来找你一对一，问他结果也不告诉我。”  
“因为那是高级机密。”南烈说着一个后仰跳投，倒是非常有耍帅的嫌疑，所以球打板没进的时候其他三人都开始笑着起哄（没参与到今年广岛真相的伊藤还是有点别扭）。  
“这样看来赢的一定是队长！”

南烈接过藤真递过来的衣服，对方不好意思的说道：“忘记把它挂在外面了，捂在柜子里几天有点味道，凑合一下吧。”  
那件外套是件绿色的防风衣，类似代表翔阳的那种绿色，也许藤真买这个颜色就是因为如此吧，他想。但是他对丰玉大概就没有这么深厚的感情，来丰玉是想当北野老师的学生，丰玉就是“有北野老师的学校”的代名词而已，尽管现在已经不是了。  
藤真并没有提什么时候还衣服，那么自己可以把它变成下一个来神奈川的理由么？他来的时候还在想，再编出一个新的理由对他来讲实在不是件容易的事。  
他和藤真走到车站，离下一班回大阪的JP还有五分钟。站台上藤真好像皱着眉在想事，突然又松了一口气，说：“刚才光顾着打球一直觉得忘了什么，好在终于想起来了。不知道你那里有没有北野老师的联系方式 ？”  
“嗯？”听到对方提到老师的名字，他想起前不久城田来家里的时候和他说翔阳可能要请一位正式的教练，“你不会想现在换打法吧？”  
“怎么可能，只是今天找安西教练请他帮忙留意适合翔阳的监督人选，他说我可以多联系几位问问。对了你知道北野老师和安西教练竟然在大学期间是同期生呢，不过他也不知道北野老师的电话。”  
“……我也不知道，老师原来住学校，后来离职之后都没再和我们联系，上次比赛遇到我也没来及问……不过我知道他现在当老师的小学在哪儿。”  
南烈看了看藤真，自己的话意味着原本挺简单的一件事看起来需要绕个大圈，变得有些麻烦。他不确定藤真会不会接受他下面的邀请。头上的显示屏写着列车离到达还有不到一分钟，好像又变成了临挂电话时窘迫的状况。上次是藤真先开的口，这回该轮到自己了吧。  
“我可以带你去找北野老师，你过来大阪？……怎么样。”  
“好啊。”出乎意料的，对方只愣了一下然后就爽快的答应了。  
“那衣服到时候还你，谢了。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“别像这次一样拖很久，最后我亲自来请你。”他想应该有必要嘱咐一句，“那样可太不够意思了啊。”  
远远的看到列车头上红色的字，南烈伸出手把藤真往里拉，但是两个人还是被带起来的风冻的直发抖。  
藤真最后笑着问他：“那……大阪是不是有很多热气腾腾又好吃的东西？”  
那是自然。

（十一）  
藤真记得上次去大阪是前年，到目前为止他生活中的大部分时间都留在出生地¬神奈川，这和他的父母大不相同。尽管他们经常做些让人头疼的事，却都是富有冒险和探索精神的人。他们去过很多地方，有时不会当地语言又缺乏经验，也有过危险，但当他们把那些经历讲给儿子听的时候经常哈哈大笑，完全不在意。也许就是因为听的太多，自己反而怠惰了吧。但他相信遗传的力量，比如在下车的时候不自觉的买上一份大阪地图。  
南烈和藤真说自己还约了岸本，只不过他挑的日子不太凑巧，岸本那小子今天本来有约会，所以会晚点过来。  
“难道要和北野老师教的小学生打三对三？”藤真开玩笑的问。  
“一会儿去打街头篮球，让你看看我们关西的街篮。”  
这当然和在关西还是关东没有直接关系，作为从纽约黑人区起源的运动，城市的任何地方，只要能划出半块篮球场的平地就能打起来，所以哪里都很流行。  
不过藤真先要完成正事。  
北野老师现在任职立叶小学，平时每周有两节包含在课程设置里的篮球课。后来因为喜欢打球的孩子很多兴致又高，为了满足大家，学校在周末也开放体育场，请北野老师再加一节自愿参加的兴趣课。这也正好方便了藤真，要不哪有那么多自习课可以让他翘。  
两人刚走进操场就被正在绕圈跑的孩子们发现了，不管还在盯着他们的老师，全都围了上去。  
“啊，是丰玉穿4号的哥哥！”  
“你也来上老师的篮球课嘛？”  
南烈看到远处在佯装对自己吹胡子瞪眼的北野老师：“这些小孩儿故意要逃掉跑圈……”，说着想把他们轰走,不过很快就失败了。最后还是藤真利用自己完全吻合“普世审美观”老少通杀的笑容，让孩子们乖乖的回到跑道上，让他再一次体会到藤真有多受欢迎。  
“他们还不懂得体力训练的重要性啊，大概只觉得拿到球投进篮筐里最有趣。”  
“没什么不好，我也讨厌练体能，尤其是跑圈和折返跑。”  
哎？原来体力怪物讨厌体力训练？藤真觉得这背后大概有不少有趣的事情，本来还想多问，只不过北野老师已经笑着在招呼他们过去了。

“去年的事，藤真同学已经谅解阿南了么？”  
藤真突然听北野老师这么说，从资料夹中抬起头，思考了一会儿回答说: “说实话，在求胜心上我们两人大概不相上下……我当时也有点硬碰硬的意思吧。”  
北野回想那场比赛，藤真的表现好像也确实如此。  
“不过他一直挺在意的。”他补充道。  
“那孩子……国中的时候就跟着我打球，还有岸本。我一直非常坚持RUN & GUN，没想到他们会一直追着我。其实并不好啊……我也时常抱着愧疚的心情。”  
“但是我觉得他乐在其中。北野老师，这是他自己选的路，看的出他享受随时随地投篮的乐趣。”  
北野老师听了好像很高兴的样子：“藤真同学你现在能这样想我真是欣慰，那时候你在医院说不想见到他，对他打击不小呢。”  
“哎？”对方的话完全让藤真愣住了。  
“不，我没有说过，也不知道他有来医院。”  
“可他告诉我在医院被你学长拦住说你不想见他，看来这其中是有什么误会呐……不过事情都过去这么久了也无妨啦。”  
恐怕是学长们太生气了才这么说，藤真想。但就算自己知道又会说什么呢。躺在病床上不能出院，翔阳输了，全国大赛告终，大概也会说不想见他吧。打击不小？然后他就因此困扰了一年才跑来和自己说话，又是送药又是一对一？他不自觉咳嗽了几下，但现在笑出声可太不厚道了。  
“他的个性还真是……”  
“是不是有点闷？他和岸本好像走了两个极端，岸本说话很冲，想到什么说什么，完全不过大脑。输了也好，不能老这么骄傲啊。”又是这样听起来在抱怨实则全然是爱护的语气，真是令人羡慕，“所以说这两个孩子是怎么凑到一块儿去的，我原来也没见到阿南和什么别的人能说得来。藤真同学你们已经是朋友了？”  
“朋友啊……反正我是这么想的。”藤真扬起嘴角回答。

北野老师的办公室对着小球场，“临时教练”南烈正在为身边的一群小破孩儿头疼不已。只不过分成两队打球有那么困难么？还一定要谁和谁在一起，简直吵死了！  
藤真打开窗户幸灾乐祸的看着他，那个人叉着腰，一定是一脸嫌弃。啊，就算是嫌弃的表情还是标准的死鱼眼吧。不过他好像接了一个电话便突然转过头看向自己，然后一边打着一边直直冲这边跑过来。  
“怎么——”  
“岸本那边出事了！”

（十二）  
打电话的是岸本的女朋友绪方千惠，在那边哭的上气不接下气。南烈越急越问不出，差点吼出来，还是藤真抢过电话耐着性子引导她，原来是岸本因为女朋友被小混混骚扰而和对方干架。对方有三个人，没拿家伙，但是岸本已经挂彩了，现在在离立叶小学不算很远的芦原公园附近。南烈知道岸本是为了能过来和他们打篮球才把约会地点改到那边。  
没时间再管憋红了脸的北野老师，南烈快速的抄起停在操场边的一辆脚踏车。  
“你先过去我跟在后面——”藤真还没说完就被他拽上后座。

车速非常快，避让和转弯都是硬掰过来的，着实让藤真体验了一把漂移的感觉。为了不被甩出去，他根本没在意搂着南烈这件事会不会有些奇怪。绪方小姐还能打电话过来，说明那三个人不把岸本打趴下是绝不会罢休的。当然这话没有说出口，他想南烈一定也这么想，因为车速已经骑到极限了。藤真把电话换到右手，腾出左手去拿外套口袋里的地图，找到被自己做了记号的立叶小学那里。  
“绪方小姐你们离公园的哪个门近？”  
“哪个门、哪个门——我也不知道啊——旁边有河！”  
“好，不要慌别挂电话。”  
河边，应该是木津川……“啊，前面有铁道。”  
“我已经看到了。”  
藤真听到南烈的话抬起头，铁道的通行灯却极不配合的变了色，限行栅栏正在开始缓缓下落。  
他知道南烈绝对会冲过去，随即拿着地图的手被胡乱拉到对方的腰上。倒并不担心会撞上火车，通常预留的安全时间都很长。不过栅栏比较麻烦，目测最好的状况会被对面的那道砸到头……啊，果然，藤真只好压低身体希望能躲过去。  
“咣当！”  
“你们不要命了嘛！给我站住！那两个混小子！”铁路员从旁边跑出来挥着旗子朝两人骂道。  
“喂。”藤真扳过刚才挡在自己脖子上的那只手，果然肿了一道红印，但南烈很快抽了回去，“你可真是……把我吓死了。”  
“快吓死的是我好么。”  
南烈不记得栏杆撞上手背的疼痛感，只觉得皮肤下面温热的脖颈如果被这么一撞就有可能什么都没了，这样想着便能让他冷汗直流。  
不过耳边的风呼呼作响，还有一直没停过的车铃，被晃过的路人的叫嚷声，藤真并没听清前面的人说了什么。

没骑多久南烈和藤真就找到了岸本，情况没有想的糟，起码岸本动作很灵活只是脸上不大好看。而且撑了这么久还能和那三个人打个势均力敌，让他们没有空去找自己女朋友的麻烦，藤真也不知道是岸本太符合大阪男儿的热血风范，还是对方太菜。然后随着南烈的加入，局势马上变成了一边倒。  
他觉得，南烈虽然不像岸本那样看起来就很会打，但是毕竟在球场上大家都见识过王牌杀手的厉害，所以他一直认为南烈打架不会弱，今天算是亲眼得见。  
其中一个青年背对着他们没注意到来了帮手，上来就被南烈拽过来几拳打得趴了下去，疼得直打滚。只剩下两个，不过一对一，就算躲得过一时也离趴下不远了。  
藤真在一边护着绪方千惠，看她没什么大碍只是哭的嗓子都哑了。瞧瞧周围，确实有点偏，也真难为她。  
“打电话给警察了？”  
“嗯，他们说尽快到，可是一直没来……”  
“没事，看起来快解决了。”  
他又朝那边看过去，觉得远处跑来几个人，是警察么？藤真跑了过去，才发现麻烦大了。  
“南！有人拿着棍子过来了！”  
南烈一拳把手头这个揍晕，转身将藤真拉到一边。  
“看来没完呐，怎么样，还有力气么？“  
“没问题！”岸本揉了揉脸，被死党和女朋友看到这么狼狈的模样，死也不能放过这群人。  
一下来了四个，手里拿的还是钢管，藤真只觉得非常不妙，而自己在不给南烈和岸本添乱的前提下怎么做也是个问题。岸本打架和南烈比起来缺少点技巧性，更喜欢来硬的，钢管过来就抬手去抓然后上脚踹人，如果两个人同时下手这样很容易受伤。  
藤真出其不意的上前先给了其中一人头部一击，力量不小，那人弯下腰但很快直起来朝着他打过来。这时候只能用躲的，藤真慢慢把那人拉到一边，好在身体灵活只是蹭到几下。不过南烈突然大吼了一声“藤真你让开“，倒是差点让他没闪过去。  
眼见那人越来越使劲，有点饥不择食，他几步又退回岸本身边，找好位置，等着对方朝着自己一个大力下劈的时候，马上侧身，钢管正好砸到他同伴的左肩上，顿时一声惨叫。现在正是机会，岸本抢过躺倒青年的家伙，挥手几棍，这边的两个就都解决的差不多了，他又对着补了几脚。而藤真已经跑到南烈那边。  
那边的两个混混看情况不妙有要撤的趋势，但是互相打了个眼色好像不太甘心，其中一个又开始打，南烈应付还算轻松就是夺不来对方的钢管。但另一个突然从兜里甩出把小刀，一手一个凶器就朝着南烈招呼过去。  
藤真一瞬间闪过很多念头，比如刀可不是闹着玩的东西，不论是对南烈还是自己。但是如果从侧面按住那只手，应该不是个坏主意。  
“后面！”  
拿刀的人停了一下，藤真趁这个时候，一手抓住他的右手腕一手压住刀身。那人见状左边的钢管就要砸过来，被南烈极大力的扛住一端，反向一扭，震的立马拖了手。南烈扔了钢管刚要去抓他的左手，他却好像使出所有力气一样双手握住刀柄朝着藤真挥过去。  
出于打篮球对手的保护，藤真下意识改用小臂去挡，一瞬间只觉得疼，血就涌了出来。

（十三）  
“你这混蛋！”不管是不是还有刀，南烈握住那人的手腕就给它卸了。  
行凶者立马发出惨烈的叫声回以颜色，连藤真都开始同情他。南烈拉住藤真没有受伤的那边，小心的把他的外套脱下来，然后撕开被划破的袖子。小臂上的口子很长，大概有七八公分，所幸不算太深。  
“快用这个。”绪方跑过来，知道岸本和南烈的衣服都不干净，就递来自己的外衣，“南君我来吧，我在学校学过包扎。”  
“我来。”他快速的按住止血点，将外套绕在上面系好。  
“很熟练嘛。”  
“临时弄一下。”  
“北野老师那里一定有药箱，只不过希望他不要念叨我。”  
“一会儿去医院。”  
藤真很奇怪的看着他：“这种伤不说按照你们的标准，对我来说都不用去。”  
南烈没有接话，一直在摆弄临时止血带的松紧，两个人好像因为这个就僵持住了。岸本怎么都觉得这气氛有点诡异，到底是哪里有问题……  
“啊，实理。”绪方拉住他，指着跑来的几个穿制服的人，“警察终于来了。”  
带头的警官先看了看正在满地打滚的七个人，之后自然把目光停在还站着的他们几个身上，口气不佳的问：“喂，怎么回事！”  
“是他们先动的手，我们打的电话。”  
“那怎么把人打成这样？！”  
“那请问各位的工作效率怎么会慢成这样？”藤真反问，示意绪方把手机拿过来，翻看通话记录，“21分钟前通知的警方，如果我没记错，您所在的分所离这里就算走路21分钟也能到了吧。”  
一时间几位警员都被憋得哑口无言，带头的闷了一会儿只好指着其他人去把警车开过来准备把伤员送去医院，然后又对藤真他们吼道：“你们也跟着去，然后直接在那里做笔录！”虽然气势明显不足。  
南烈看了藤真一眼：“正好，坐车去还快。”

到了医院，凭借叫得比较有力气，那些小混混被优先推了进去。赶在他们被问话之前，藤真又不放心的叮嘱了某人几句，然后被突然出现的急诊护士给拽走了。大概为了谁能来叫他看病也会有人争一争吧？南烈想，要不那女人脸红干什么。  
岸本因为有女朋友在旁边不好意思说话太冲，干脆不说了。绪方很配合的边说边哭，还让警员去问公园附近的商贩，也有几个路过的老人都看到他们是正当防卫。  
“正当防卫……”警员很无奈，这群混混运气可真够差的。  
“有钢管，有刀，要是不打，躺在那里的就是我们。”南烈冷冷的插了一句，懒得正眼瞧他。  
走出去的时候，藤真已经等在外面有一会儿了，看到绪方的眼睛又是通红的，不免有些担心。  
“没问题？”  
“嗯，藤真君，顺利搞定！你的伤呢？”  
“看着吓人而已，你们在里面被警员烦，我在那边被医生唠叨。对了，南，我给北野老师的办公室去过电话报平安了。号码发给你，以后也方便联系。还有，岸本你下回死定了呦。”藤真看着对方懊恼的表情大笑起来。  
但是岸本懊恼的可不止这个：“街头篮球泡汤了才是重点啊！”  
“那只能下次了……我也很想和你们当次队友呢。不过，看在我不幸负伤的份上，回去之前可以请我一顿大阪美食吗？”  
“必须的，藤真，这种话你说出来就是瞧不起我了。走，去味藏吧，我和阿南的老基地。章鱼烧和炸猪肉串做的超好吃，只要你能吃得下多少我都请客。”  
“吃完之后，你去我家拿点消肿的药。”南烈拍了拍一提起吃就眉飞色舞的死党，“千惠看你的脸就一副天要塌了的表情，还有为了你下周在学校的名声着想，别怪我没帮忙。至于藤真你……”  
“嗯？”  
“不好意思，今天就住我家了。”  
“哎？”  
有时候真是猜不到南烈下一句会说什么啊……藤真就这么盯着他，而对方还是用日常状态的那副平静的死鱼脸看着自己。然后是旁边的岸本一脸惊异的瞪着他俩，觉得自己似乎错过了许多重要环节所以他准备直接问出来，可惜话还没有出口就被搂着他的女朋友狠狠的踩了一下脚。

（十四）  
那家叫“味藏”的店，店长果然和南烈他们很熟。一行人刚撩开帘子，藤真就听到一个大嗓门在里面嚷道：“瞧瞧这是谁？肉食者进场喽！哇你被谁揍了！？”  
“啦啦啦我要炸豆腐。”  
“小姑娘要多吃肉！这是谁，我怎么没见过，有新朋友加入？”店主朝藤真点了点头，“想吃点什么？”  
“嗯……热腾腾又好吃的东西就成。”  
“给他乌冬面火锅，大叔。”  
食物端上来，藤真感叹岸本的名号不是白来的，店主还附赠了很多，“这是给美丽的小姐和新朋友的。”  
“你老和岸本他们一起来，不怕当电灯泡么？”虽然藤真是低声说的，但是离得那么近没有秘密可言，岸本和绪方都笑了，不过岸本一咧开嘴，脸就开始疼。  
“是我太没用了……呜”  
“再哭我就捏你脸！”“千惠，吃饭……”“老板，麻烦加份炸豆腐！”在场的三个男生几乎同时出口终于逗得绪方破涕为笑。  
“不过岸本你怎么会跑到那儿去？”  
“还不是你给我短信说你快被那群小孩儿烦死了让我赶紧过去，我就抄了个近路，后来边打边跑就在那里了。”   
“幸好没再过去，再往前有个仓库，要是到了那边可就麻烦了。”藤真插了一句。  
“碰巧吧。”  
“说不定他们是故意的。”  
“是不是你打架也像做题一样？打架就是打架，不用想那么多啦！”  
这样说着的岸本，又被可爱的女朋友踩了脚。  
乌龙面火锅腾起的蒸气模糊了藤真的视线，也许南烈有把目光投向自己，谁知道呢。堆在筋道的乌冬面上的虽然不是大饭店里用的名贵的山珍海味，但是他一直更喜欢这种家常的食材。他觉得，他好像就这样闯进了一个新的、以南烈为中心点的圈子。它和自己的圈子叠在一起，交集逐渐增多。  
虽然碰到的每一个新的人似乎都带着点新奇的眼光看着他，觉得他和南烈本应该格格不入。  
也许只是看起来而已？  
后来岸本和藤真说，南烈的妈妈是大美人，和南烈一点都不像。藤真从小也常听别人这么说，藤真家的大儿子一点都不像爸爸妈妈啊，这说的是性格方面。  
“妈妈是美人为什么就不像了，绪方小姐觉得呢？难道南长得不好看么？”他有点报复性质的等着南烈的反应，果不其然南烈和岸本都顺利的呛到了，大咳不止，大概从没有人这么形容过吧？  
绪方倒是很镇定的，一本正经的对藤真说道：“南君穿正装非常帅。上次学园祭为了配合班里活动，他们班的男生都穿了正装，后来我们女生私下都在议论他，只不过南君平时看起来不好接近，我们都不敢打招呼。”  
“啊，有没有照片？”  
“当然，下次拿给藤真君看。”  
“哎哎？那我呢千惠？难道我不帅嘛？”  
“你是我心目中最帅的实理啦啦啦。”  
南烈莫名的成为话题的中心点，却插不上话因而感到很郁闷。藤真冲他眨了眨眼睛，一副“我得逞了”的表情。想到一会儿对方要去家里这个事实……他最先说服自己的理由是如果就这么让藤真回去，藤真家里一定没法交代，也许会掀翻了也不一定，因为藤真看起来是严格家教下出来的人。南烈不知道藤真的父母是否知晓去年的事，总之不管是主动事件还是被动事件，简直糟透了。  
不过更重要的一点，他想让母亲见一见藤真。在那个人受伤的时候，他似乎有点明白自己的新困扰是什么了。

藤真非常受欢迎，也许没人会不喜欢他，南烈想。他看到妈妈非常担心的瞧着岸本的脸，然后转身发现藤真的时候，眼睛似乎都亮了一下。藤真主动的走过去鞠躬问好，带着任何人都会有好感的笑容，好像又有点不一样。  
“你母亲看起来真优雅，不论是动作还是说话的方式。”趁着妈妈去给岸本拿药的空隙，藤真低声对他说，“大概就像是古朴的宅子里走出来的大小姐，就这一点来说，我还真挺同意岸本说的。”  
“本家那边规矩很多，她已经成习惯了。药店是我爸家的，我妈妈家那边有很多人做医生，两家都算是挺有传统的家族吧。”  
“医药世家啊，可以这么说？怪不得呢。”  
“不过她没有你想的那么……我妈妈其实不喜欢讲究，她很好相处。”想了想他又尴尬的补了一句，“以前岸本也这么觉得。”  
不过藤真倒好像已经习惯了，转而去观察那些还铺在客厅里的药材，似乎很感兴趣。  
两人出门送过岸本和绪方，回来南烈看到妈妈在和医药代理商通电话，让自己先带藤真上楼。  
“那就打扰了。”  
看到对方进屋的时候还象征性的微微弯腰并说着这样的话，他越发觉得有点尴尬。明明之前提出留宿的时候藤真还带着非常惊讶的表情，现在却一派坦然，似乎到头来又是自己输了。  
“有什么评价？”  
“还算整洁，不过比我的屋子差点。”藤真突然看到挂在门边的东西：“那是拳套？”  
“嗯，国中练过一段时间拳击，现在只是偶尔打。”  
“这么想的话……我也认识打拳击的朋友，去过训练场和比赛。那些人的眼神一直都让我记忆深刻，你有时候的确有那种表情。”  
“会让你觉得不舒服么？”  
“大概担心的成分会更多一点吧。”  
外面响起脚步声，随后南烈的妈妈推开房门，抱着床垫和被子说道：“今晚就请藤真同学将就一下了，不知道你家里的习惯能不能睡惯榻榻米呢。”  
“伯母太客气了，我家里比较西化，不过完全没问题。”  
藤真刚想伸手不过马上被南烈抢先接了过来：“手上有伤就不要动。妈妈，明天让他拿几盒药回去。”  
“已经包好了。藤真君，那个药对伤口愈合很好，你不是说球队的训练不能落下么，希望能帮到你。不过我还是想说下次不要打架了啊，这么漂亮的孩子那些人也舍得打。”  
突如其来的赞美弄得他不太好意思，又因为最后那句忍不住想笑，把目光投向南烈。  
这时，好像注意到什么，南烈的妈妈有点惊讶的问藤真：“你头上怎么也受过伤？是眉角那里啊……位置太危险了，怎么弄的？”  
这句话让整个屋子都静了下来。

（十五）  
南烈的妈妈伸手撩起藤真的头发，其实这才是南烈第一次真正的看到这个伤口，在左眉角的上边，已经变成了一道拆线过后新旧皮肤交错的痕迹。  
那时候在医院，医生对翔阳的人说这种力度如果打在眼睛上就已经瞎了。于是好几个人推开他，而房间里的人还没醒。南烈被挡在急诊病栋的大门口，想见藤真并向他当面道歉的念头非常强烈，一如盛夏正午暴晒的日光。直到翔阳的队长走出来和他说，藤真让我转告你，你走吧。  
后来南烈回去对北野老师说，他大概没勇气再去了。  
“藤真——”  
“这个啊……是我小时候磕的，在学校里和朋友闹着玩结果撞到桌子角了。”那人摸着伤疤，看似不太好意思，投向自己的却是制止的目光。  
“怎么这么不小心。”  
“是啊，让您见笑了。”  
这不只是帮你，更是帮我自己，藤真说。  
“你肯定比我更了解你妈妈的性格，让长辈抱着愧疚的心情真是个沉重的负担啊，所以这件事以后就真的别再提了。”  
“……但我会一直记着。”  
“好吧，说不准以后我会拿这件事威胁你当我的小弟，你先在大阪好好混啊。”藤真无奈的开玩笑，但想了想又说，“你平时老打架？”  
“打过几次，岸本比我多。”  
“总会遇到比这更危险的时候, 今天这几个水平不行啊。”  
“水平不行不是也把你划伤了。”  
恩将仇报……亏南烈以前还说自己不是这样的人呢。藤真发出无声的控诉，转而继续发掘有趣的东西。  
可南烈觉得自己屋子里没什么有趣的。国中时候留下的拳套和沙袋，那时候拳套买的很大到现在还能用。当然少不了篮球杂志、转录的NBA录影带，南烈很少玩电子游戏，平时最大的爱好算是和推理探案有关的东西吧。藤真拿过书架上他刚买的一本推理小说，高兴的说这个作者他也喜欢，最近忙的都忘记买新书了，然后示意南烈可以去写这周的作业，不用招待自己。  
他写了一会儿觉得没法集中精神，只好做选择题恐怕正确率还很低。侧过头看到藤真靠在书架旁边，好像已经完全投入进小说的世界里。脖子……南烈又想起今天过铁道，限行栅栏砸下来的那一下，于是就这么盯着藤真，直到被不熟悉的手机铃声打断。藤真从书中抬起头去找手机的时候刚好对上他的目光，南烈装作若无其事的转头可惜动作未免太快了。  
“想说什么？”回完家里的短信，藤真问他。  
“闯闸口的时候太着急，又觉得自己一定能过去，也不知道你是不是真没事。”  
“被砸的可是你，伤呢？”  
“根本不算伤。”南烈伸出手给他看，只剩下很浅的一道，“我想说……我可以看看你那里么？你知道那个地方神经挺多的要是——”  
好像突然明白了什么，藤真扬起嘴角，指着自己的脖颈“我这里没问题”，然后抬起胳膊“手也没问题”，最后还站起来跳了两下“腿和脚也都没受伤……我还能打篮球。”  
南烈有点吃惊：“不，我也不光是那个意思。”  
“嗯？”  
“不只是篮球，篮球不是生活的全部。”生命中还有很多事可做，都需要这个身体才能完成。  
“这当然，比如你有拳击。我有……嗯……棒球吧。”  
“你会打棒球？”  
“我国中的篮球教练如果知道我只能长到一米七八，他大概会建议我继续打棒球。”  
“还有湘北的那个控卫给你垫底呢。”  
“哈，我有机会一定转告宫城。”  
“还有……我家里没有客房，如果你觉得不方便，我可以去我弟那屋睡。”  
藤真不禁扶额，低头接着去看他的小说，半天才扔给南烈一句。  
“看你不像唠叨的人呐，怎么会有那么多废话？”

后来南烈以为自己整晚都会睡不着，不过令他在意的东西反而更像是安定剂一样。那天晚上，从旧事说开以后就没再梦到的藤真又一次出现了，陪他做了一个漫长而又奇怪的推理之梦。  
第二天去车站的时候，他告诉藤真这个有点京极堂背景的故事。对方说他好像还真的和木场警官有点像，然后又问自己的角色是什么。  
“你的角色……大概就是长着榎木津脸的京极堂吧。”  
“我的性格可没那么奇怪，还有什么榎木津的脸，好我记住了。”  
“喂，车来了，还挺快的……回去好好养伤吧，我妈她说了挺多要注意的，其实只要不沾水，别吃辛辣食物就行。”  
“所以说，这么好的母亲以后不要让她担心啊。”  
“记得还有场球。”  
“好我再打给你。”说出口藤真才发现以前做过类似的承诺却食言了，不由得装作很郑重的样子，“这次是真的。”  
车门缓缓关闭，他挥手告别准备转身去找个位子，突然看到南烈敲了敲车门说了什么，不过他实在听不到。对方好像又大声说了一遍，旁边有人回头看过来，可是自己又不会读唇术啊……“朋友”什么的？他想到北野老师问他的话，回给南烈一个微笑。

（十六）  
作为南烈这个个体的旁观者，藤真看到他的行为，体会的到他的变化，因为自己从来都不是迟钝的感知者。但是这种感情最后会朝向什么方向，藤真并不知道。那是在等南烈的下一步么？他也这么自问过。藤真看清了南烈，但和南烈一样还不明白自己。  
这就是所谓的当局者迷吧。  
在南烈疑惑或者不好意思的时候他会觉得有趣，还做过类似鼓励的举动，仿佛在进展不下去的地方，他会主动给南烈留出一条路。  
当局者迷？  
好像也不是，但有时候觉得似乎明白了，却有太多东西堵在脑子里，又变成一片空白。  
藤真决定和上次一样先放一放。

手上的伤他没和花形他们说实情，扯个令人信服（主要是他的黄金搭档）的谎话还不算太困难。趁这个训练的空窗期他确定了翔阳的新监督，北野老师曾经的学生西尾エドワード（Edward）。  
起初藤真就是被这个奇怪的名字吸引住了，是混血？他问北野老师，对方回答说这可是他很推荐的一个人选呢。父亲是美国人，竟然还是北野和安西教练在体大的同学。一个外国人来日本上学又读了体大，想想真是很神奇的一件事。  
“他父亲站在我们当中特别显眼，又高又帅的，还追走了我们都很喜欢的一个跳艺术体操的学妹，就是他母亲。西尾是他们的小儿子，我那时候已经退役开始当教练，教过他几年。不过在他要上中学的时候全家都搬回美国了。”  
“这么说就是在外国打球时间比较长啊……我有点担心能不能适应这边的风格。”  
“我之所以推荐他，有一点是觉得，藤真同学大概也不会放弃掉翔阳的身体优势吧？”  
“是的，北野老师。身高是翔阳优势，一直以来在利用这个优势打内线得分为主，虽然战术变化少是致命伤，但我也没想过彻推翻它。”  
“所以在美国成长起来西尾也许是个不错的选择。不过校方那边可能会有所顾忌，据我所知他离开上一个学校还是因为对方想请个日本老师。  
“啊，我明白了。”  
西尾现在就住在神奈川，藤真要了他的号码打过去，接到电话的西尾，声音听起来非常兴奋，藤真定在当周的周末去拜访他。同电话中一样，西尾是个开朗又有活力的人，西派作风，不拘小节。还有一点不得不提，初见西尾时身高上的压迫感和遇到花形的时候如出一辙，目测接近两米。  
“哇，藤真你也是混血吗？”  
可惜他得到了否定了回答。虽然离开日本较早，但西尾会说流利的日文，篮球方面的词汇也没问题，在美国和国内都有一些执教经历。年龄是比较年轻，不过经验总是可以慢慢积累。  
藤真向他介绍了很多翔阳的情况，也听西尾提出了几点自己的看法，令他越来越有“就是这个人”的感觉。而且对方充满激情的生活态度也能够给现在的球队带来一股新力量吧。两人边走边聊，走到了一个海边的社区露天球场，西尾住的地方离海岸线很近。对方提议和藤真打一对一，了解西尾的个性，藤真忽略掉他前辈的身份和成为未来监督的可能性，来了场畅快淋漓的较量。  
“我就出生在神奈川，在横须贺。我非常非常喜欢这片海。每天在这里打球，吹着海风，我就希望能一直留在这里。  
“但愿我可以实现您的这个愿望。”

果不其然，校方对于西尾这个人选非常不满意。外国人、年纪轻、没经验，虽然看在藤真这个优秀学生的面子上态度比较委婉，但是这三条意见一甩出来也就算把申请毫不留情面的给驳回去了。  
于是藤真课余的所有时间几乎都贡献给了这件事：去西尾那里收集和整理他的资料，然后拿到老师那里去软磨硬泡。不就之后，篮球队里自然也有了风声，人人都知道了队长大人正在对学校进行一场高强度的轰炸，藤真要请一个人做新监督，但是学校不同意。  
“究竟是何方神圣啊？”潜台词是能够劳您藤真健司的大驾每天和学校来场辩论赛。  
藤真笑而不语，抽了张便签写下一个地址递给花形。第二天花形再找到他，表示自己投双手赞成票。  
总之，几天过后，在藤真的战斗力和耐性降到零之前，翔阳篮球队迎来了他们的新监督西尾エドワード。上任那天，藤真作为队长领着一百多名部员，拿出正式比赛的气势，向西尾教练深鞠一躬。  
“拜托您了，请多指教！”  
压在藤真心头的一块大石头总算尘埃落定，接下来就是安心投入训练准备冬选。手臂上的伤也好的差不多了。自从大阪回来，南烈很有规律的隔天发来一条简讯，问他养伤的情况。那天例行汇报之后，藤真又写了一条：“翔阳今天有了正式的监督。”  
“不错，你也终于放心了。是怎么一个人？”  
“他是北野老师以前教过的学生，其他是机密，全国大赛见吧。”  
似乎就是从这几条信息，两人联系开始变得常态化。伤好了，就说篮球，还有那个上次发现的共同爱好。倒不可能像女生那样频繁的互通，有时候一天都没有，只是碰到什么东西想与对方分享的时候，一场NBA，一本新书或者新剧集。藤真想，如同在车门外南烈大声说的那样，可以自然的做到朋友一般了？但或许就这能这样了也不一定。在他意识到之前，这件想被他放一放的事情终于成功的占据了他生活的一部分，并且在某个加速剂的影响下，逐步扩大。

（十七）  
周五下午第二节，自习课。教室不停有人进出，留在座位上的人也不时凑成一堆小声嘀咕，不过这种蠢蠢欲动的状态并不是因为周五到了马上就能结束一周的紧张学习。  
“藤真同学，该你了。”坐在前面的浅田回到位子上对他说。他放下笔出门，向着楼上的教员室走去。  
下周三，10月28日，高三生大学志愿校提交时限。  
班主任福田老师将报名表交给藤真：“你一直是我非常放心的学生，本来这种事情你自己决定就好，但是学校希望有更多的学生可以考上东大啊……当然我个人的观点，应该从科目的角度选择才好。不知道藤真同学对未来的发展方向有什么考虑？”  
“应该还是会选择理工科或者医科吧，我也没有更具体的打算，福田老师。”  
“这样说东大应该还是首选呢。还有其他几所在这两方面有优势的名校，可以填在下一格里。”  
这时办公室的另一位老师突然说道：“反正不管另一所学校是什么藤真同学肯定会上东大的呀。”  
藤真听到这话有些皱眉，其实从夏季赛之后他就有点反感这种极端自信，尽管这位老师是对自己怀着好意。福田老师也无奈的笑了笑，提醒他下周三将表交给自己。

那毕业季的序幕就算这样拉开了吧，一时间考大学的话题遍布各个角落。

藤真和花形回家路上的话题也不免拿这个作为中心。  
“你未来的母校已经快被妖魔化了……”  
“也许就是因为那个被传得神乎其神的‘最难入学考’？对了，你父母是不是前几天出远门了。周末也没打电话回来？”  
“打了啊。”藤真咳嗽了一下，学着他妈妈的口气，“健司啊，志愿填哪个都行，只要你喜欢，我和爸爸都全力支持。不过东京离得蛮近的哎，报东京的吧！啊，好像信号不太好，妈妈先挂啦！”说完还模仿起了“滋啦滋啦”的信号干扰声，逗得花形大笑。  
但如果能在大学里继续做同学确实是再好不过的事了，花形沉默了一会儿问他：“会是东大吧？另一个志愿可以填东京工业或者筑波，反正在东京的理科强校很多。”  
“花形……我想可能会有点变化。”  
藤真虽然是笑着说的，但那是花形没见过的一种表情，他马上意识到他最好的朋友一定隐瞒了什么。

志愿表上周五就摆在桌子的右上角，第一个学校：东京大学，第二行空白。  
大阪怎么样？面对电话那边的妈妈，和刚才欲言又止的好友，他有一瞬间就想这么问，可话到嘴边被他生硬的咽回去。最应该这么问他的人都还没开口呢，自己先有这个想法是不是算输了？藤真觉得自己有点可笑，这样也要算输赢，自己还真贯彻“斗魂”的精神呢，不过说到底都是求胜心在作祟。  
记得妈妈曾经说过：“健司你这种好胜的性格是从哪里来的啊？我和爸爸都没有嘛，果然还是在学校影响的……”  
他当时听到有些奇怪：“好胜心不好么？”  
“你有时候太执着了，健司。妈妈虽然平时是糊涂了点，但这个看的很清楚，因为你是我的儿子啊。就算在别人那里掩饰的再好，我怎么会看不到。”  
说的一点没错。如同从高一被牧打败之后的耿耿于怀，执着于在身体对抗上能赢他，接手球队后用队员的身高优势制定长人战术，一心想要限制牧的发挥到头来却没碰到他就输了。那是一次惨痛但珍贵的教训，他学会了很多，告诉自己试着不要那么执着，但哪是说改就能改的？  
所以藤真还是想等，等南烈先开口。南烈来翔阳的那次说他之前一直在等藤真的电话，他抱着怎样一种心情藤真并不知道，这回倒是轮到自己了。这么说好像每一次最后的主动方都是南烈啊……他想了想自己，大概还真做不了这种事。对，做不了，是因为不知道南烈最后会选择哪条路，而怕自己决定了先迈出步子等在那里结果却发现对方没有跟上来。  
那种输了一样的感觉太糟了。  
这样的结果就是太阳升起再落下，一天二十四小时过后，桌子的角落还是摆着那张内容不变的纸。  
藤真无奈的笑了笑，拿起笔开始写作业，等到写完最后一道大题，外面竟然已经完全天黑了，还刮着风，他觉得有凉气顺着窗缝渗进屋里。  
弟弟敲门走进来，对他说：“哥，杏子阿姨刚才打电话过来，说让我们过去吃晚饭。”  
“哈，阿姨是怕我们饿死么？”  
“她肯定知道就算爸妈在家也是你做饭的次数比较多哎，阿姨是想你高三不要太累啦，走吧。”  
“嗯。”  
他起身的时候又看向桌角的那张纸，第二栏的阪大好像只有微小的希望了。如果南烈不进一步，那这个希望就算了吧。

（十八）  
“每年这个时候媒体就大张旗鼓的不是让考生们更紧张……就是报个志愿而已嘛。对了阿烈，你要报的学校想好了么？”  
南烈的妈妈笑道:“还说别人，你自己不也这样。”  
“我这是很正常的关心一下儿子……”  
“还没想好，爸。”  
“没事反正也不着急，大阪府是周五？”  
电视里的访谈嘉宾又重复提醒着考生和家长注意每个地区的报名截止时限：“今天截止的是东北地区。从明天开始的是关东地区的报名，周三是东京、神奈川县、琦玉县，周四是千叶县——”  
南烈完全愣住了。神奈川县怎么会是明天？自己明明确认了好几次是在后天啊……他赶忙扒完碗里的饭，“我吃饱了，先上去写作业。”说完就站起来去厨房放碗。  
全家目送着他上楼的背影，然后面面相觑。  
“以前不管我吃的多慢他都会等我哎……”小妹“嘿嘿”的奸笑了几声，继续消灭盘子里的叉烧肉。  
“老哥又犯病了，不行我要去侦察一下。”  
“是不是我们给他压力了？早知道应该换个频道。”  
“不是啦爸爸，你可以一会儿向妈妈咨询一下，老哥最近有很多奇怪的举动呦。”

岸本告诉南烈要开始填报大学志愿的时候，南烈第一个想到的是藤真，而不是站在自己眼前的认识了快六年的死党，不过他想，反正岸本也会留在大阪的。  
那天早上藤真刚给他发来简讯，说之前两人打赌的那道出在推理周刊上的题，已经被自己解出来了。题目的切入点隐藏的很好，南烈一直没发现，所以他佩服藤真能找到。他不禁想，如果二年级没有把局面弄糟，能多认识藤真一年，大概可以混的更熟吧。  
起码不用像现在这样，自己犹豫了这么久，还是觉得根本没理由让藤真来大阪上学。他想了很多遍：一来大阪离藤真那边不近，反正肯定没东京有优势。二来听城田好几次提到他家队长学习很好，就是上东大的料。当然阪大作为关西最好的大学之一，在他自己眼里一直和东大是没有区别的。如果藤真愿意考虑的话……虽然被当面拒绝的可能性实在不小，但那总比根本没提过要强对吧。  
南烈终于下决心打给对方，却响了三十几秒都没人接，直到自动切断。他感觉不太对，又拨了一遍，依旧没人。看了眼表，还没到八点，藤真应该不至于睡觉了吧？有事出门？南烈一遍遍的拨过去，机械女声重复提示着对方无人应答。这时候他只想给自己一拳，非给拖到最后一天，这下可好。打到后来他也机械了，重播键，挂断键，重播键，挂断键……所以不知道是二十几遍还是三十几遍，滴滴的长音突然终止，对面传来了喘气的声音。  
“……藤真？！”  
“抱歉刚从外面回来，没带手机……有事？”和弟弟从邻居家回来，刚进到玄关，弟弟就问是不是他的手机铃声在响。藤真没换鞋直接上了楼，拿起手机一看正是要等的南烈的电话，右上角显示竟然有不可思议的32个未接来电。  
也许是因为给南烈酝酿的时间实在太长了，长到他都忘了还要想该怎么说，倒显得直切中心：“看电视上说神奈川明天报志愿，所以想问问你已经填好了？”  
“嗯，是东大。”停了几秒后，对方回答的很干脆。  
“那你有没有其他想法，比如……阪大？”  
“阪大么——”  
“如果你除了东大没有其他志愿，填个阪大吧。”南烈索性用了陈述句，“我……会用这几个月来告诉你大阪是多么好的地方。”  
那边似乎笑了起来：“要是不好呢？”  
“你再去东大也不迟。”  
想说的话都直接说出口了，南烈觉得这大概是他面对藤真说话最顺畅的一次。和他事先所想的一样，电话里面沉默了很久，只听到藤真逐渐缓和的呼吸，如同没人接听时候的盲音，然后便是喀拉的一声响，让他紧绷的神经瞬间就松弛下来。  
“好啊，不过我很难打动，光用食物可不行。”  
“那这周或者下周过来打篮球吧，我和岸本约场子。”  
“下周行么，这周篮球队有加练。”  
“就这么定了。”  
放下电话的藤真还在消化刚才的事，最后深吸了一口气再呼出来，拿起志愿表在第二栏填上了大阪大学。怎么感觉自己还是输给他了啊，藤真想，但似乎也没什么不好的。

“又来了好多人，门卫大叔可以让这么多外校的学生都随便进？”  
“哇，女生也有不少！哎哎你看左边第三个，腿好长好细，脸也不错！”  
“平田你好恶心……再说人家也看不上你，看的是咱们的新监督。”  
“不愧被大家封为“继藤真之后又一偶像派人物”，不知道队长刚入队的时候是不是也这么多人围观，我那时还没入队呢。”  
站在一旁的花形实在忍不住对藤真说道：“你是不是应该提醒教练一下，他露出这种可以闪瞎人眼的笑容去和门口的那些人打招呼绝对是适得其反。”  
“西尾教练很有分寸放心吧。”  
时间一到，西尾果然严肃起来：“感谢各位对篮球队热身活动抱有如此大的热情，我们要开始训练了，各位请回吧。”  
“那种表情真不适合他啊……”众人都在心里憋笑。  
“好了，把心思从女生们身上收回来吧，花形带队绕操场跑10圈。然后按照昨天的分组，A组继续跑，B组跟着伊藤做折返跑练习。藤真，你来一下。”

西尾亲眼看到翔阳篮球队部员的数量时着实吓了一跳，不过很快他就发现板凳深度不够。藤真告诉他，因为翔阳人的长幼尊卑的传统观念很强，以至于低年级的上场机会有限。所以当西尾从别人口中得知藤真一年级就成为正选，而且在自己来之前既担任队长又是教练的时候，就马上给对方起了一个称呼：Perfect Boy。这让藤真觉得非常尴尬，并一再表示不想被这么叫，西尾才罢休。但他确实认为一个少年身上担这些重任是件了不起的事，并很乐意和藤真交流。  
翔阳的十二位正选里三年级和二年级的比例已经是各一半，这要放在以前算不可思议，不过现在与其它队伍相比也算不可思议，要知道大部分三年级都退队了。也许他们在经验上有优势？可是即便海南没了牧，湘北没了赤木，陵南没了鱼柱，摆在翔阳眼前的难题依旧很多。  
“进攻方面，你和花形的挡拆配合的默契程度我已经很满意了，而且作为中锋，花形的灵活度足够，能适应多种打法。”  
“如果我们两个可以吸引对方多个防守队员，就算被防死，把球传给城田或者长谷川他们，也会容易出手得分。”  
现在，翔阳的后卫线似乎一下丰富起来：放下教练职务的藤真，慢慢承担起未来队长重任的伊藤，还有虽然是新人但是很有潜力的城田。球队打法变得更加多样，但是内线进攻仍然是主要的得分手段。不过如果内线被遏制住，得分点可以转移到藤真和城田身上，而藤真不再场上的时候伊藤的控球能力也能信赖。  
“自信，自信，伊藤的问题还是自信，经验什么的都还好说。藤真你再多鼓励他一下，花形和我说队长的鼓励可是解决一切问题的万金油。”西尾边笑边说。  
藤真无奈的摇头：“他还真敢说。不过城田的三分球还不行，我会盯着他每天留下来和我加练。不过他的出手已经够果断，这点比伊藤要好，伊藤的自信问题需要靠自己解决。说实话我们拖到冬选之后再退队对他影响不好，他也老觉得自己还有退路，这怎么成。”  
“昨天我又看了一遍海南和湘北的比赛录像，那个湘北的11号和红头发的10号啊……”  
“说实话教练，我觉得那两个人已经基本算没解了。不过10号樱木的背伤还没好，发挥也不稳定。另外，如果把球权拿下来，减少流川的控球率……我尝试一下吧。”  
“那还是把中心放在防堵对方的三分上，你应该也知道湘北和翔阳的那场，对方的三分对比赛结果的影响有多大。”  
“以及海南的三分，那个个子很高，6号的三分射手神宗一郎，现在是队长了，他是我很钦佩的一个对手。”  
“嗯，湘北的14号和海南的6号，14号那个是叫三井是吧，这两个人的三分手感都比较稳定，不能寄希望于他们状态不佳。打乱他们的投篮节奏，贴身防守是比较好的方法，一旦他们手感顺起来准备连续投三分，用两个人去防守也是值得的。”  
“嗯，利用身高给投篮者带来心理压力，神有点不太好办……只能花形了，不过牧不在队里，神需要分一部分精力组织进攻，稳定队伍。这些还是要靠临场再做调整，现在也只是预想而已，场上变化太多了。不过有西尾教练您在一旁坐镇，我很有信心呐，接下来这个月有的忙了。”  
海南，陵南，湘北。  
轻敌，这种问题一场比赛就可以解决，不过为了得到这个教训，他们失去了整个夏天。藤真不会允许它再发生了。

（十九）  
“实理实理，坐在树下面那个是……南君？”  
现在是学校的午休时间。吃完女朋友做的爱心满满的豪华便当，岸本在一堆单身汉鄙视的目光下，拉着绪方千惠从容的压操场。而绪方堪称望远镜的好视力，准确的捕捉到了旁边绿地里疑似南烈的人影。  
“果然是他，怎么坐在这鬼地方——喂！阿南，我约了西边那个二号场，这周六下午一点开始，至少可以打到三点。”  
被叫到名字的南烈抬起头看清来人，抬手打了个招呼：“辛苦了，人定了么？”  
“正好碰到渡部，他说他和新井肯定来，但上次一起的那个高二的，大野什么的？他难说，好像是考试挂了科正被家里关禁闭呢。”岸本低头扫了一下南烈手里的东西，顿时瞪大了眼睛，“你这是在干嘛？”  
“做题……”  
“所以我才问你啊！当然我也不是说你平时不学无术啦，但是我怎么没见过你这么刻苦过？”  
绪方倒是记得上次月考成绩的榜单上南烈挺靠前，反正离岸本的名字有那么段距离：“南君的成绩不是挺好的嘛。”  
“你小子脑袋就是好使，哎。对了你志愿怎么报的？那天我都没瞧见，是阪大？第二个是市大（大阪市立大学）？我看你正常发挥就是阪大啦，也不想看你到市大陪我……”  
“啊，不会是——”绪方突然提高声音把另两个人吓了一跳，但她话说到一半只是盯着南烈，而后转向岸本一副想说不敢说的模样。  
“果然有事瞒着我，竟然连千惠都知道，看我怎么收拾你！”两个人做了那么多年兄弟，志愿报的什么南烈没告诉他，这几天也老不见人，这是要把自己撇开还是怎么着？岸本越像越火大，转身就要走，但马上被南烈拽住了。  
“我还报了东大。”  
“啥？”这比看到他做题还恐怖，简直就是外星人附体。  
“家里现在也是一片愁云惨淡。”话是这么说，但南烈脸上的表情只有有点郁闷而已，拍了拍快速变换着各种面部神经组合的死党，“我本来也想这几天向你通报的。”  
“你也太冒险了！东京有什么好的？万一万一阪大没考上，东大不就更没戏？你脑子是抽的哪根筋啊阿南？！”  
站在一旁的绪方看着正在嚷嚷的岸本很想扶额，自己的男朋友一直徘徊在状况之外这可怎么办？实在忍不住在岸本耳边嘀咕了一句，然后一边冲着南烈苦笑一边死命把他拖走。

当然这一切藤真并不知道。周末他到了大阪很想自己去找目的地，但南烈执意到车站接他，美名曰：“作为本地人士，我有义务让你尽快喜欢上这个城市。”  
“可是阪大的任何一个校区都不在大阪市内吧？”  
“……反正差不多。”  
南烈向他介绍了大阪的很多东西，从大阪人的习惯、说话方式讲到平时和岸本去哪里玩，哪些书店能淘到少见的探案小说。藤真觉得南烈是那种不太会把感情外露的人，讲起话来平淡没什么起伏，但那些内容都很有趣。他想了想，装作不太满意：“你这个导游不合格啊，一点都不热情，岸本肯定比你做的要好。可不可请你声情并茂一点，导游先生？”  
南烈愣了几秒，然后做出一副标准的死鱼脸，回答道：“非常遗憾，没有那种模式。”  
因为这句话而噗的一声笑出来的藤真，大概是早上刚洗过头，所以栗色的短发有点翘，带着那种明快表情的侧脸实在太好看了。南烈觉得有点不好意思用这种词形容同样是男性的藤真，尽管只是自己想想而已，便掩饰似的加快了脚步。

“好球！”随着场上一个过人跳投，人群里响起欢呼。  
这边的街篮似乎比较重视得分？这是藤真得出的结论。类似花式耍球或者暴扣，增加观赏性的方式固然更好，但是只要你能将球投入篮筐都会赢得喝彩。不知道南烈说的享受投篮和得分的感觉，是不是从他打街篮开始的。  
藤真平时玩街篮玩的少，因为街篮场地小，对配合要求并不高，是个更体现个人能力的活动。这和他一直以来的理念有所冲突，特别是升上三年级之后。  
他突然想到花形好像说过类似的话，什么我觉得三年级之后藤真你的球风变了之类的。  
“哦？我以前是什么样的？”  
“得分，不停的抓住各种机会投篮得分。说实话我坐在下面，就觉得你能一个人……闪耀全场的那种。”  
“花形同学，我怎么不记得我除了控卫还打过其他位置？而且你说闪耀全场，我也没有闪过牧绅一那家伙哎……没办法他可是一颗黑珍珠呢。”  
虽然花形对于这位初中就认识的好友的语言功底早有准备，但还是差点笑抽过去。  
“如果要说为什么变了，大概还是因为海南队和牧吧，当然做了队长和教练肯定也有影响。到二年级为止，两年的时间，我觉得我再这么打也赢不了。三年级正好你们都上来了，用你们的身高优势也许可以取得胜利吧。而且篮球本来就团体运动，绝对不能依靠一个人。”  
“不，不是依靠一个人，是球队的中心，不管是在场上还是场下，藤真你一直都是。”  
“所以到底是怎样啊……你不会单纯的认为我自己出手变少了，更多的把精力放在组织进攻上就是球风变了吧。”藤真不禁有点怀疑起他黄金搭档的表述能力，可惜花形想了很久还是对他说，就是变了，尽管他说不清。  
看了一会儿，藤真也把这些自己对于街篮和篮球的看法说给南烈，对方没有反驳，只是反问他：“想那么多干嘛，享受一下又何妨？”倒把自己问住了。  
“我小学就开始打篮球，国中的学校刚开始连像样的球队都没有，我就和岸本开始混家附近那片的街头篮球场。那里不看年龄，我经常和一些比我大很多的人打球，他们在身体对抗的时候也不管你是国中生还是成年人。当然，也打过架。”这里南烈不免停顿，但是藤真示意他继续，“不过就像现在这样，只要你能进球，就能赢得尊重。这么简单，我喜欢这种简单的事。我在街头认识北野老师，他问我想不想跟着他打篮球，打RUN & GUN，我那时候一点都不知道RUN & GUN是什么。”  
“然后你就跟着北野老师，发现RUN & GUN和你打的街篮有点像的？”  
“对啊，快速进攻，不断的通过移动和传导寻找出手机会，投篮得分。我觉得它最接近我所喜爱的篮球的本质。北野老师总问我们，你喜欢篮球么？投篮就和出拳一样，出手的那个时候最让我——”南烈一时找不到合适的词，最后看向藤真，一副“反正你知道”的表情。  
“阿南，岸本！”远处响起一声能盖过人群欢呼的超大喊，有个男生向他们这边挥着手。  
“准备一下吧，藤真，我们的对手来了。”

（二十）  
马上到定好的时间他们站的地方又离入口很近，南烈就让藤真和绪方等在原地，自己和岸本先去和渡部打招呼，顺便买饮料。  
“呦，好久不见。听说你们俩还参加冬选呐，赶紧好好复习功课，大学有的是时间打篮球，我可等着你们呢。”渡部是大阪大学二年级的学生，同时也是校篮球队成员。  
“我就指望篮球特招了，如果冬选发挥好的话。再说，阿南也不一定。”  
“啥？不考阪大考哪里？”  
岸本看了看死党，没吭声。  
“先不说这个，刚才站在阿南你旁边的就是这次一起打的人？我怎么觉得有点眼熟啊……”  
“他是神奈川——”  
“啊！他不是去年你打伤的那个人么？！”连渡部都感叹自己的记性实在太好，“已经和解了？看来今天有硬仗要打。”  
不过刚开始的时候，藤真还真没怎么使上力气。南烈对渡部，岸本对新井，这两个都是大学生，而藤真盯防的对象是从家里逃出来打球的那个高中生大野。场上的节奏非常快，一般最先拿球的人就是最后的投篮者，一旦他开始进攻，就好像变成了他与盯防他的人之间的一对一，有时候是一对二。再加之南烈和岸本又打惯了跑轰，拿到球就用最短的时间往里突破，突不进去就找三分的出手机会，两方的攻防转换往往就在十几秒之间变化着。藤真几次拿球过大野都很轻松，对方明显经验不足，也让他觉得缺乏了点挑战性。之后来了个人替下被藤真搞得充满挫败感的大野，才打开了局面。  
新的一轮，南烈拿到球权后扔给藤真，离他比较近的渡部急忙赶上形成一打二。知道藤真是左撇子后，渡部一直防着藤真可能从右边绕过去，但是对方压低重心，在快速的换手运球中竟然让球从自己的裆下穿过，然后人迅速闪了过去，来了个人球分过。我靠，又被骗了！渡部刚要回身让新来的山田堵住藤真，藤真已经在山田贴身防堵之前，把球横穿给了旁边的南烈。现在南烈的位置不错，离他最近的新井正要放下岸本跑过来，但是赶不及阻止他出手。可意外的是南烈没有投篮，准确的说是他已经做出了投篮的动作，但在新井伸出指尖想要去够的同时一撇手，又将球回给藤真。上篮，两分到手。  
“不行，歇会儿，歇会儿。”渡部做了暂停的手势，无奈的看了看这位南烈的新外援，以前还能打个平手，现在加上控球和传球都出其不意的藤真，真有点吃不消。  
岸本趁机拉过南烈和藤真：“你们俩干嘛，这么打球纯属遛人玩儿呢。”  
“街篮不让传球？”  
“那不可能！先不说你……阿南你刚才不能直接投篮么。”  
藤真其实也有点纳闷，不太明白南烈为什么又把球传回来，他的出手机会明明比自己更好。  
“我之前不是说，投篮的过程是种享受。”南烈抬起手擦了擦汗，往场边走去，“你们喝什么？岸本，我买了蓝瓶的NEX。”  
“哦耶！藤真你喝过那个么？运动饮料里的No.1，味道超赞。”  
正说着，渡部跑过来朝岸本使了个眼色。门口有几个人正拍着球看向他们这边：“喂，打一场怎么样？”  
“谁啊这是，没见过啊？”  
“前阵子刚来的。”  
“有道上的背景？”  
“好像只是平常的小混混吧……球风比较野，打不打？”  
“我还就不怕野的。你来吧，我怕新井少爷扛不住，加上阿南。”  
藤真听着岸本和渡部你一言我一语的，有点失笑，当真要开始打球加打架了么。来的几个看起来不是闹着玩的，领头那个就是花形的身高有着牧的身形。好在之前见过名朋工业的森重宽，所以不至于惊奇。不过他也没打算和这种没原则的人切磋，正准备退到线外观战，就被一个飞来的球拦住了。  
领头的那个人啐了一口，笑道：“小子别走啊。看你打的不错，怎么不一起了？”  
“新井，我来吧。”  
“他们是故意找不痛快。”  
“大庭广众还真能变成斗殴？”  
“还真不一定。”  
岸本走到他旁边压低声音说：“那你可千万别受伤了。要不阿南立马能和这几个干一场。”

对方的身高优势很明显，只有岸本比对方最矮的人高一点，灵活度不高，但力量和弹跳力方面都不赖，刚开始还封过南烈的一个正面投篮。被这种人防守起来自然比较难受，不过藤真倒是正好发挥长处。被牧压制了两年，藤真一直在纠结如何能够弥补身体条件上的不足。最后他才发现，弥补难以改变的短处也是无济于事，还不如巩固擅长的。  
南烈喜欢看藤真运球，那种不存在模式的肆意发挥，而他过人的时候也许大脑就像一台快速运转的计算机，判断各种动作的可行性和对方会做出的反应。但他还是更愿意看到第一次在场上遇到藤真的那种一个人砍下20分的状态，比如像现在这样，传球路线上岸本的位置不佳，自己看起来又给防死，藤真赶在三分线处停步跳投三分，等对方伸出手臂准备封盖的时候再用假动作闪到一侧，动作流畅的像是事先计划好的。  
“好球！”  
在他们的下轮进攻前，那三个人瞟了眼藤真，低头交谈了几句。  
“你给进了有5、6个吧……看来他们要找你下手了。”  
藤真冲岸本举起左手：“无所谓，再来一个。”  
确实很像那个时候，藤真完全没有生出畏惧的迎了上去，几个换手运球晃得人眼花缭乱，立马把盯防的队员给惹毛了，而南烈这边正在防守的领头大个子正准备撞开南烈去包夹藤真。两个点离得很近，南烈索性一个转身，左右各压住一个，把他们挡在了身后。说来这是南烈第一次和藤真做挡拆配合，面对两个大个子的攻击可不算轻松，南烈只能死死的卡住位置示意藤真赶紧突破，脑子里还想着只要后面的人敢再近一步他就动手了。藤真背靠着自己，微侧过来的头朝左边点了一下，不过他选择向右侧身，因为直觉告诉他藤真绝对是在说反话。果然，在自己挡开右边的一瞬间对方火速穿过。  
“岸本。”  
藤真喊了一声，抛球的方向却并不是冲着岸本而是篮筐，岸本随即会意，迈步起身，展现了他过人的弹跳能力，来了一个空中接力的暴扣，顿时周围响起一片喝彩。  
能得到如此精彩的一球，岸本显然很兴奋，立马奔过来。  
“你和岸本平时怎么庆祝啊。”  
“看架势他是想和你来个撞肩。”  
这可不是拒绝的时候，藤真大笑着和岸本一起跳起来。  
“对于我来说传球也是种享受。”他对南烈说。  
这种方式无疑激怒了对手，本来他们已经做好了打架的准备，但是绪方早看气氛不对叫了这片球场的管理员带着几个治安队的青年站在旁边坐镇，架就没打起来。两方继续你来我往，随着藤真几次在防守轮中的快速抢断再传给南烈和岸本，他们逐渐在比分上占了上风。  
藤真觉得这场球打得很痛快，眼前的三个人只是对手而已，不是什么牧绅一、海南队，他要面对的也不是县预选、全国大赛。南烈在外线将球抛给他，脸上的表情是“你不会三分都手生了吧”。这是激将法么，自己可是每天都陪你的城田小弟加练三分哎……虽然没有阿神传闻中的五百个那么恐怖。藤真用后仰绕过对手的指尖，球从框中间“唰”的入网。  
“太漂亮了！哈哈，阿南你没得逞。”  
“我们翔阳有个大个子中锋后仰投篮做的很厉害，岸本你可想好了怎么防他。”

临别时渡部听说藤真报了阪大而显得非常高兴，一直在说阪大的各种好处怂恿藤真做最后的决定，搞得大家把他当做拐卖犯一般。之后岸本带着绪方说今天有事要先走一步，结果一大帮人最后就剩下了他和南烈两个。他早就觉得岸本今天除了在球场上，其他时间看他的表情都有点怪，连岸本这样的人都发现事情已经朝着和他表情一样的方向发展了？  
“我觉得你挺适合打跑轰。”藤真听到南烈再次肯定的对他说。潜台词是希望我陪你去阪大继续这么打吧，他撇了撇嘴，问南烈为什么对跑轰有如此大的执着。  
“性格一直这样。”  
“认准了什么事就拉不回来？”  
“大概……比如我家药堂原来只卖汉方，后来不好卖，父母就觉得应该也卖西药，我就不这么认为。”  
“可这个世界总是需要革新才能进步。”  
南烈看向他，深呼了一口气：“还没走到死胡同呢，怎么知道不行。”  
“输给湘北算不算死胡同呢……”藤真不知道这话是说给南烈听，还是对着自己说的，“其实我和你也差不多，根本没资格说你。不，也许还不如呢。你是因为这种打法可以给自己带来乐趣才执着于胜败的对吧，可是我很长时间……只是因为自己的求胜心而已。”  
“我觉得你这想法挺纯粹的。”  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢投篮得分，所以打跑轰，为了要证明北野老师和自己所坚持的是好东西，所以要赢。绕了这么大一个圈子但是你直接跳到最后，不是更简单的想法么。”  
藤真简直哭笑不得，他这是什么鬼理论？明明是应该检讨的事。  
“对了藤真……我其实很想问你，如果你来大阪，你家里有什么想法。”  
“来大阪读书？他们觉得还是东京好吧，离家近我比较熟悉，再说我姐姐也在东京还有照应，然后——”藤真恶趣味的盯着某人越来越糟糕的脸说了一大堆，最后才反转道，“但是，但是啊他们都是嘴上说说罢了，大概还是很希望我去一个新环境生活。”  
正好走到车站，藤真突然很想把这件事扔给南烈，让他好好想一想，便不等他回答就接着说：“别进去送了，还要买站台票，我走了。”  
“喂你——”  
“把手伸出来。”  
见南烈愣愣的把手从兜里掏出来，藤真笑着拍了一下。  
“今天的球都没和你庆祝过呢，还有，谢谢。”很多方面的，不仅仅因为那个挡拆，而是感谢南烈能带他打这样一场球。一场他只是“藤真健司”的比赛，让他突然怀念起还没开始追求完美，只是充当挑战者的青葱岁月。这样的怀念没什么道理，而他也并不厌恶现在，因为人总是在成长不是么。  
但藤真好像能感到自己内心对于篮球的细微变化，这就值得他向南烈说声谢谢。

“全国大赛见。”  
藤真挥了挥手，连给他去想告别语的机会都没有，便只有混进人潮中的一个背影。  
南烈觉得如果击掌的时候他能有勇气握住藤真的手就好了。

（二十一）  
冬天的神奈川的海。  
前几天刚刚下过一场雪，藤真踩着单车压过临海公路上斑驳的痕迹，非常享受干燥冰冷的海风刮在自己的脸上，这是他被西尾教练传染上的一个新爱好。周末空闲，他有时间来场“长途旅行”，沿着海岸线一路骑行，直到看见一个醒目的刺猬头坐在码头上，手里拿着钓竿，纹丝不动。  
他犹豫了一下还是叫了对方的名字，仙道从不知道是冥想还是真的在打盹的状态里睁开眼睛，微笑着朝他打招呼。   
“哎呀，马上就要面对藤真学长了，真为难啊。”  
总有很多人说，陵南的那个仙道表里不一，说出来的话总觉得半真半假。藤真不以为然，谁说不能存在这样的矛盾体？本来也想多坐一会儿，但是看到了放在仙道身边的篮球和两罐子饮料，他决定还是赶紧告辞。  
“学长不要走啊，流川马上就要来了，学长留下来帮帮我？”  
“不了，这种苦难你就代替世人独自承担吧。”  
仙道把自己桶里唯一的收获夹在藤真单车的后座上，藤真迎着风继续向前骑，心里却不禁想，这鱼究竟是清蒸好还是红烧更佳呢。

等他有机会告诉仙道那条鱼的味道非常不错的时候，已经是在冬选的县内预选赛上了，半决赛第一场：翔阳对陵南。翔阳因为夏季赛没有进入四强所以不是种子队伍，在这之前比陵南要多打两场，正好给了新上来的几个二年级不少锻炼的机会。  
半决赛翔阳这边的首发是藤真和伊藤担任后卫，内线是花形、长谷川、高野。在两边气势如虹的啦啦队助威中，比赛开始，仙道与花形进行跳球，翔阳占得先机。随着攻防队形的展开，陵南的所有人都有些吃惊，因为防守仙道的不是藤真，是花形。而藤真盯防的对象，是前锋福田吉兆。  
“这是什么情况？”  
场下的陵南替补席自然议论纷纷，旁边的田冈教练一如既往眼神犀利的盯着上面的一举一动。这就是翔阳新来的那位金毛洋人的战略么，说实话他有点不屑，未免太冒险。一旦仙道从自己面对的防守薄弱口进行突破，拉开比分是迟早的事情。仙道作为现在队内的第一高度，也只比花形透矮上7公分而已，再加上超强的综合能力，这点身高差距简直是玩笑。  
其实防守福田是藤真自己提出来的，西尾原先的意思也是王牌对王牌比较妥当。仙道的能力有多强藤真了解的很充分，夏季预选陵南和湘北的生死之战他去观战了，全场齐喊仙道的名字他作为对手也不能不被感染。还有那个让他赞叹的剧本，和海南的正赛中最后5秒故意让牧赶上来。  
“仙道是整个陵南的信念，你应该要扼制住他。”  
“正因如此，我才觉得也许切入点不是仙道而是福田，他也是个神奇的人。”藤真看了看正在权衡利弊的西尾教练，“这么说太任性了对吧，但是我希望您能给我试一试的机会，在您喊第一个暂停之前。”  
这话可说的很微妙。  
福田的防守本来就薄弱，藤真接过花形的传球，轻松的突破上篮，拿到了这场比赛的第一分。这个冬季从这一刻才算真正开始了，他想。

西尾教练在前十五分钟都没有叫暂停，第一节比赛休息的时候他也只是叮嘱了几句，并没有对藤真的盯防战术做过多的干涉。但是第二节开始，田冈教练让池上在盯防伊藤的同时尽可能和福田一起包夹藤真，这个在陵南队里防守非常出色的人给藤真造成了不小的麻烦。  
“一定要坚持住这五分钟，现在我们有8分的优势，最好在半场结束前保持5分以上。”  
听着教练的话，藤真拍了拍花形：“辛苦了。”  
花形无奈的苦笑，对仙道的防守耗费了极大的体力，不过压力还是在精神层面上的更多。  
“我相信你，非常信任。”  
回到场上，翔阳是抱着“这就是终场的最后五分钟”在打。花形将仙道孤立至一侧，藤真吸引住福田。两人将球权交到伊藤手中，伊藤瞬时就明白这担子的分量。这是证明自己的机会，他不能一而再再而三的让队长等待。球在他和长谷川还有高野之间快速的传递，他原先很没自信面对防守自己的池上，但对方已经被藤真牵制住有些分身乏术，所以伊藤心里不停的告诉自己，他能够应付没什么难的。  
长谷川和高野对于越野和植草来说，身高的优势太明显，陵南面对比自己高很多的对手时露出的短板，在赛前已经被西尾教练提了出来纳入到突破点之中。长谷川投中一个两分之后，仙道快速发动进攻，无法跟上回防的花形略显急躁，还让仙道加罚一球，比分缩小至7分。  
罚球结束轮到翔阳进攻，藤真拿着球一下一下的拍着，让场上的队友稳住节奏。花形还在回想刚才那个处理欠妥的行为，但藤真看向他只是微笑。花形一直觉得藤真有种操纵人心的能力，不仅仅是对你说鼓励的话，让你找回自信那些，比如他想让你安心你就会觉得安心。  
两队的比分交错上升，上半场比赛还剩最后30秒，球权在陵南那边。花形试图堵死仙道的得球路线，高野协防。没有机会将球传给仙道的植草一直在犹豫，时间一点点过去，他瞄向了福田终于找到机会。此时藤真看起来被池上拖住，福田得以摆脱藤真的密集防守。植草将球朝着那个方向抛出，福田应该可以得球然后以翔阳队剩下的三个人根本不是福田的对手，但他似乎没想到凭借池上的能力不足以防住藤真。  
“什么？！”  
池上以为藤真是想向左移动，好挡住在他们两点方向接住球后会转身进攻投篮的福田。但是他估计错了，藤真想移动的方向是另一边而且是用电光石火的速度，在还剩12秒的时候赶在福田之前截住了那个球，那速度实在太快了连看台上观战的宫城良田都不得不赞叹。  
藤真知道他拿到球的一刹那仙道也靠了过来，因为他顿时感到一种罩顶的压迫，这就是仙道场上和场下的区别。那个人就是利用这种气场在夏天海南和陵南的比赛里，让站在场下的自己曾经动摇过自身的价值。那么仙道你现在是什么剧本？你又能赌上我的剧本么？  
他起步向篮下移动，同时将球向右横向拨给和他同样步调的伊藤，身为控卫的两人让球来回传递，而身体左侧的仙道紧追不舍，一旦他接住球停下来，根本没有机会投篮，哪怕停顿只有一秒。藤真明白了，看来仙道的剧本，就是赌他在最后一刻还是会选择自己投篮，因为伊藤看起来太紧张移动的过程中传球动作几度走形。还有5秒，他又一次接过伊藤的传递，拿住球前后移动重心，仙道像一张网一样让他几乎无法抬手。  
学长你要怎么办呢。  
我的剧本好像到此就要写上END了啊……但是好像还欠观众一个高潮？  
辨别出那个熟悉的脚步声，藤真看向对面的伊藤，但传球的方向却是向后，随即张开手臂把仙道挡住，让他看着不知从何时已经跟上来的无人盯防的花形，在空中接住球，伸展长臂“咣”的一声巨响挂上篮筐。  
“嘟嘟——上半场比赛结束！“  
花形放开手跳下来，与走过来的搭档击掌庆祝，这个灌篮仿佛把他压抑了一个半场的东西都释放出来，一下子就畅快淋漓。  
“你怎么知道我在后面？”  
“因为我相信你总会出现在我最需要你的时候，我还要说多少遍呢？”藤真笑道，转而看向在旁边叉着腰喘气的仙道，“这就是我最后5秒的剧本，好像你没有猜对啊。”  
仙道愣了一下才明白藤真指的是什么，无奈的摇头：“所以我才说面对藤真学长你很为难嘛。”

翔阳以领先陵南10分的优势结束了上半场，中场休息时众人围在一起听西尾布置下半场的战术，永野对高野和长谷川进行轮换，得分能力不错的城田准备上场，力争在花形和藤真被盯死的情况下看看能不能保持住分数优势。对了还有一件事不得不提，花形重新想到那个自己刚刚对于藤真的评价，因为被藤真盯防的福田吉兆已经三犯了，这在之前的比赛中还很少出现。  
西尾教练在这种时候也不忘展现自己爱才的本质，不时瞟向对面的场地：“不得不说那个仙道彰看得我也热血沸腾的，神奈川真是人才辈出。”  
“教练，您太没出息了，比赛还没结束……”  
“啊，田冈先生正往这边飞眼刀子！”  
他大笑着接受了队员们的声讨，然后对藤真说：“但是非常可惜的是他身边可以接应的人太少了，不是么？相信我，刚才的那个球会是这场比赛的关键，并不是所有的关键球都是终场最后的那个绝杀。”

也许那个球真的有一种会逐渐渗透的影响力吧。  
下半场，福田被藤真的防守激怒，撑到终场四分钟终于五犯离场。这位陵南队内的第二得分手尽管在下半场的体力对决上占有一定优势，曾一度和仙道联手将比分差距缩小到6分。但是和夏季相比毫无长进的自制力，让他面对利用“心机战术”的藤真最终败下阵来，和他的前辈鱼住一样为自己的鲁莽冲动付出了代价。下半场依旧被仙道搞得焦头烂额的花形，终于被解放出来。  
藤真自知与仙道这种天赋级球员的差距，所以拦不住的球不留给仙道造犯规罚球的机会，投不出的球也不勉强出手。这边，仙道也可算是深刻体会到了藤真对传球路线的判断以及截球抢分的能力如何，对方是真的在用大脑打球。

比赛的结果，翔阳以4分优势战胜陵南闯入决赛。最后一分钟仙道的三分球一度又燃起了陵南逆转的希望，只不过翔阳还是稳定住情绪把握住了战果。所有人回到更衣室都累趴了，只有后来才上场的城田和西尾教练还有力气继续看海南和湘北的比赛。  
“你希望对上谁？”花形问藤真，伊藤和长谷川他们也盯着队长。  
赢的是海南，就要面对阿神和清田；赢的要是湘北，有流川、三井和宫城。不论对上哪边，都能让藤真现在觉得更加疲倦。但这是他高中篮球生涯的最后一段旅程，他突然想要以挑战者的身份，看看自己能够走到哪里。

更衣室外的球馆里持续回响着巨大的轰鸣，如同一个战场。

（二十二）  
花形问藤真，你还记得夏天的时候海南和湘北的那场比赛么。你，我，和长谷川三个人已经走到体育馆门口，但你说：“不想看。”  
“当然记得。”藤真收拾好自己的球袋，叮嘱几个学弟再检查一遍更衣室里有没有落下东西，又回头对他补了一句：“现在还是如此。”  
与陵南比赛的热度退却之后，面对即将到来的决赛，藤真承认，自己还是没办法完全放开，只当一个无所畏惧的挑战者。  
不过有时候想不想看这件事不是他能决定的。接连几天里，西尾教练对他们密集轰炸着海南今年对上湘北的两场比赛录像，翔阳在决赛中的对手是在第二场半决赛中战胜了湘北队的海南。  
没有牧绅一的海南队，藤真总会想到的这个。但是当有人把比赛结果告诉他的时候，其实他第一个想到的是阿神实在太可怕。  
“花形，你去防神宗一郎，当然不用去学湘北樱木的‘无赖打法’，稳妥的利用身高。记住，就算防守效果不佳被他连续投进三分，你自己的心理也不能动摇。和神这种冷静的人对峙，心理要是再输一节，就真没一点法子了。然后，伊藤你的任务是防守清田。”  
“不要露出那种糟糕的表情。”在西尾旁边的藤真插话道，惹得大家都笑起来。  
西尾拍了拍伊藤想要埋在地底下的脑袋：“还有你敬爱的队长大人在呢，这么快就丧气了怎么成？我想海南队主要的目标还应该是藤真，但是他们不会派神来防守，因为现在他既是进攻的组织者，又是一个重要的火力点。藤真，应该会有两个人防守你，我希望你和伊藤之间在二打三的情况下，能够牵扯住这三个人，让他们把注意力放在你们之间的传递上，然后你们再出其不意的传出去。这场比赛大家要尽可能多的投篮，尽可能多的抢篮板再投。记住，一切分差，在连续的三分球下什么都不算。”

备战的日子训练量不大，大家更多的是聚在一起讨论战术。到了决赛前一天，西尾宣布今天没有任务，最大的任务就是回家好好睡一觉，明天精力充沛的来打球。等大家都走的差不多了，藤真却走到角落里拿起球开始练习投篮。都已经走到门口的城田随后也加入进来，这和普通的放学日没什么两样。  
花形站在旁边看了一会儿，开口说：“回家吧。”  
藤真一边投一边笑：“这可不是临时抱佛脚，不过明明防守阿神的是你啊……”  
“所以你不要把紧张情绪传染给我才对吧。”  
“城田好像挺自在？”  
“队长，你没听过‘命运齿轮’的说法嘛？一切都是注定好的——”  
“可以了，城田……”  
大家都知道城田是个超级妹控，大概又是和他妹妹一起看了什么奇怪的东西吧。  
出学校的时候藤真收到一条南烈的简讯，丰玉后天对大荣学园。他想了想，还是没有打过去，快速的回了一条：“就要面对海南的三分雨了，一直在想命中率的事，请问大阪的得分王同学有什么经验？”  
“和湘北那场我的命中率都快成笑话了。”  
“那个啊，虽然没看但是有听说，有点出乎意料。”  
话到这里，对方似乎没了下文。藤真靠着车厢，才想起那场比赛除了胜负之外，南烈撞伤了流川的眼睛。本来都变成久远记忆的某次电话内容也随之浮现的越来越清晰，但手机一直沉默的贴在口袋里。他以为不会是自己想的那样，又或者就算猜中了南烈也肯定不会说出来吧。  
但过了很久，南烈竟然真的回了一条短信：因为那场比赛好像总能看到你，就想起去年了。

翔阳和海南有很多次交手，不仅是正式的县内预选，还有交流赛。也许翔阳之前的监督桥本老师看出了藤真的执念，练习对手第一个想到的总是海南附中。  
“请多指教。”  
对面的神宗一郎好像还不太适应这样的开场白，以往他总是站在第三个或第四个的位置。他调整了一下，挺直身体，回给藤真一个有点腼腆的笑容。  
“藤真学长，请多指教。”  
藤真转过头，牧就站在看台上。不光是自己，牧绅一是所有人都执著于对付的人，而他已经在新的旅途上先行一步。  
不出所料，这场决赛高头教练的战术，就是派高砂和武藤来防守藤真。这两个人大概也想借冬选成绩为择校加分才留到了现在，盯防起来十分卖力。得到如此厚爱的藤真在前十分钟打的不太适应，作为王者海南的正选，高砂和武藤不仅有身高，技术和力量方面也不是泛泛之辈，再加上防守方式并不是单纯的阻拦，而是在阻拦中依靠重心晃动步步紧逼，有点像牧常常对自己采用的策略。看来就算退队了，那个人也不会轻易放过将他一军的机会。  
暂停的时候藤真告诉伊藤：“传球的时机再掌握的好一些，不要为了执行战术而传球。”他这么说，是因为刚才接连两次出现传来的球被拦截的情况。伊藤似乎比较执着于赛前的二打三战略，就算藤真被盯的很死他还是会把球传过来。不过藤真尽可能表现的比较轻松，不想给这个爱紧张，容易陷入负面情绪的学弟太大压力。  
西尾在一旁接着说道：“而且藤真在无球的状态下更容易摆脱那两个大个儿，等他晃出来之后你们再做配合。你要相信自己的能力，刚刚你给城田还有长谷川的助攻都很不错。啊，还有花形，继续这么防下去，我觉得你在判断神宗一郎的三分线路上有那么点意思了。”  
回到场上前，藤真看着记分牌上落后的6分无奈的朝教练笑了笑。  
“失误有点多呢……”  
“这句话我可当没听见。”西尾挥着拳头，隔空赏了他一记爆栗。

上半场的转机就是从暂停后的一个跳投开始的。海南那边清田的灌篮被永野封堵住线路之后，他以迅雷之速把球从右换到左面，想来一个小勾手，但出手后又被赶上来的长谷川擦到一点。球沿着篮筐转了几圈，最后滚了出去。抢到篮板的长谷川远距离抛给了在中场的花形，花形视线所及的便是被包夹的动弹不得的搭档。  
“藤真！”  
花形做了个推手的动作，挡在两人之间的高砂以为花形要传球，已经半转过身体准备拦截，但球并没有真正的传出去。就趁这个机会藤真朝另一边晃过了高砂，顺利完成了这个传递，于身后的武藤跟上之前，在三分线上急停跳投。  
“Perfect！”  
教练席上首先传来叫好，紧接着就是翔阳啦啦队震耳欲聋的呐喊声。尽管这个压线三分最后被裁判判定过线，只算两分。但全队上下都有种预感，这是藤真要带领他们吹响反攻的号角。  
比赛重新回到了势均力敌的状态。  
伊藤不知道刚才算不算是花形学长做的示范，但好像有点明了那个所谓的“传球时机”。比如他突破进内线以要上篮的姿态吸引海南防守后，再把球长传给外线的抓住空当闪出来的藤真，最后由藤真扔给从角落里突然出现的花形以灌篮作为结束。看着自家队长和花形学长击掌庆贺，伊藤也为此赞叹，自己的控卫之路还有太多东西要学啊……而遇到一个好搭档更加难得不是么。当时的队长似乎只是个中转点，从接到传短短一两秒，花形学长就像对陵南的那次一样，站在最恰好的位置。

上半场结束时，翔阳将分差缩小到只有2分。

（二十三）  
西尾教练决定下半场换由藤真盯防清田，永野拖住高砂或者武藤。花形可能也会被重点看防，而且海南必定想用三分尽快拉开比分，所以要把神从花形的防守中放出来。他让长谷川和花形做配合，不论是进攻还是防守都不能陷入被动。而且作为“秘密武器”的城田上半场只打了五分钟，可以说是体力储存最充沛的，必须利用城田把比分咬住。  
一板一眼，抑制对手并确保自己的进攻轮能够得分，这是最基本的制胜法。   
藤真对清田这个得分点的抑制效果下半场一开始就非常明显，速度是清田的优势所以藤真并没有硬碰硬，但他好几次都判断对了清田的行动路线，弄的对方又急又气。这正是他想要的，因为清田在急躁的时候就会欠缺稳定。而同时，翔阳这边的新人城田发挥了教练预期的效果，在花形无法到位的情况下和藤真做了几次巧妙的挡拆配合。  
但是海南的强大实力还是摆在面前，平时高强度的训练以及丰富大赛经验锻炼出来综合素质，使得他们在最初的下风过后很快又恢复了和翔阳的拉锯战。而且越到后面，“跑不死的海南队”这点就反映的越明显，在场上坚持时间最长的藤真、花形和长谷川已经感觉到了体力和意识有点脱节。连续几轮无法阻止神和清田的进攻，己方的球又打板未进，分差最大又拉到了6分，一直在这个数左右徘徊。  
“嘟嘟——防守方犯规。”  
“好样的城田！”  
城田面对高砂和武藤的两个人的协防，竟然在身体失去平衡的情况下还把球投进了篮筐，并造成了武藤的犯规。这个漂亮的2+1实在太及时了，城田稳住呼吸罚篮命中，又将分差缩小至4分。时间只剩下一分钟，球在阿神的手里，海南开始有意的拖延时间，而翔阳的每个人都绷着神经做出死守的架势。还剩下5秒就要违例，阿神三分线外退步跳投。  
“篮板！”  
藤真喊出来的同时，阿神也知道这个投篮是仓促出手所以有些着急的冲清田叫着。最靠近篮下的城田死死的抱住球要抛给藤真，不甘心的清田已经开始朝藤真那边狂追。  
“嘟嘟——防守方犯规……翔阳底线发球。”  
“喂喂，有没有搞错啊，应该是罚球吧？！还底线发球？”  
比赛进入到这种关键时刻，双方球员的情绪都十分紧张，也很容易绷断脑子里的那根弦燃起火药味。西尾起身用了自己的最后一个暂停，比赛还剩下不到40秒。  
“一会儿用双掩护，藤真发球，花形和永野一左一右在低位三分线上作掩护。伊藤换长谷川，你和城田在高位三分线的位置。4个进攻接应点，藤真我相信你会做出最好的选择。”  
再回到场上，发球哨吹响之后花形和永野迅速向高位移动，花形和城田所在的左边线有清田和高砂，而右边的伊藤已经和永野会和开始向篮下移动了。藤真将球直塞给伊藤，伊藤和永野的挡拆配合不算熟练但伊藤选择尽快出手，因为这个时候他除了投篮也只能想到投篮。  
“篮板球是我的！”  
如果这个篮板球被清田抢到那就基本等同于判了翔阳的死刑，体力已经非常接近极限的花形和永野几乎都是咬着牙在一瞬间同时起跳，硬生生将清田从中间挤了下去。先触到球的还是花形，他借势直接将这个球“啪”的一声挂进篮筐里。

大部分翔阳人都站了起来，显示屏上的14秒继续开始倒数，88:90。  
“回防回防回防——”伴随着西尾的叫喊，藤真、伊藤和城田三个人明白，不论如何一定要在海南的这次进攻中主动去把球截过来，因为这是最后的机会。而海南这边，高头已经给神宗一郎打出了明确的手势，由他来控球，不传递，直接把翔阳拖到死。而这对于海南，无疑是最保险的方法。  
城田和伊藤已经速度贴上阿神，在他们外侧就是靠过来的其他海南队员，全场的目光似乎都聚焦在了这位海南刚上任的队长身上。阿神努力控制好运球的节奏，侧身右手运球并用左手保护。10——9——8——7——他拍一下球就是一秒钟的消失，一下一下重扣每一个翔阳人的心脏。  
阿神右边的城田，在感觉到身后的永野为了挡住冲过来的清田，几乎要摔倒似的撞在自己后背上的时候，终于无法忍受这场比赛就这么在静默的等待中结束。就算这样很容易被判犯规又怎样？他向对手的斜前方迈了一大步，阿神便向左边侧身避开他。城田就趁这个机会飞快的伸长胳膊将左手插到阿神与球之间，他甚至不知道他是不是找准了那个拨球的时间，也不知道“啪”的那个响声究竟会不会是打手的声音。  
下一个响声是篮球砸到一旁地板上的声音，然后它反弹起来朝着边线的方向飞了出去。  
再下一个响声是藤真双手拍住球的声音，比赛还剩3秒，转身1秒，跨步起跳1秒，摆动手腕1秒。藤真在投篮之前想，自己确确实实不适合干绝杀这种事情，他从来都不是机会主义者。  
“所以借我点手气吧，大阪得分王。”   
出手的刹那藤真终于体会到了南烈之前的话，不能用任何一种语言来形容，远远不只是疯狂涌出心底的欣喜。此时此刻，球馆里持续回响着的巨大轰鸣，是献给藤真健司的。  
那个三分球非常的完美，篮球从球袋中间完美的落了下去。但藤真是在飞奔回去没有任何准备的情况下投出去的，所以它的意义就不仅仅是一个有准头的三分球，而是一个奇迹。  
那简直就是奇迹。  
全员脑部空白结束后，二年级的在嘶声裂肺的抱着西尾教练狂吼，留下来的三年级于是都哭了。  
长谷川、二野、浅井、横山……努力了三年，这个神奈川第一名终于降临在他们头上，他们就要去参加全国大赛了，第一次，这让一个个大男人痛哭流涕。藤真走过去对花形说：“你也想哭么？蹲下来我替你挡着。”  
花形最后没有蹲下来，只是搭着胳膊把头靠在藤真的肩膀上。藤真累的汗流浃背，也分不清后面温热的液体，究竟是他的汗水还是泪水。 

有些人认为，翔阳能在这一年进入冬季的全国大赛完全是捡了个大便宜，但这就是机遇对吧。所有的竞技体育都一样，不仅要靠技术，还有运气。  
在全国大赛的前两轮，翔阳面对的是京都的洛安高中，和在去年夏季赛挤进全国前八强的静冈的常诚高中。藤真看着对战表上属于翔阳的那条线，也想要再折一次。  
但他觉得，翔阳和湘北相比，所没有的东西便是下一场比赛的关键。湘北的常态水准并不足为惧，可怕的是他们激发潜能后无法预知的最高战斗力，可翔阳就是翔阳，挥舞着“斗魂”的旗帜，调动出自己的最大极限，最后却只能说“我们尽力了”。  
第三轮他们面对的是山王工业，最终以5分差距告负，结束了这次冬季选拔赛。  
而打败了大荣学园从而进入冬选的丰玉，也打到了第三轮。上午结束了自己的比赛之后，藤真去看了丰玉在下午的比赛，意料之中的遇到了北野老师。  
虽然他心里其实塞满了遗憾和不甘，但他还是说：“无论如何也和深津一成较量过了，某种程度上来讲也算没有遗憾了吧。”  
“可正是这种人与人之间的不同，才造就了篮球的魅力啊。”  
“我希望他今天能赢，让我知道还可以有别的可能性。”  
北野老师并没有继续说下去，直到丰玉把名朋工业拖进加时。森重宽两分钟后终于五犯离场，但名朋场上还有一个夏季因为伤病并没有亮相的二年级队员，身高达2米15的巨型中锋，在篮下继续着统治级的地位。加时赛哨声响起的时候球权刚刚回到丰玉，回到南烈的手里，他却没有出手的机会。丰玉以1分落败，同样止步于八强。  
早已经站起来的藤真松开抓着前面椅背的双手，重重的叹了一口气。  
“可是，藤真”。北野老师拍了拍他的肩膀，“不自己做的话就永远没有可能性。这些都是老话了，但是我相信篮球这项运动，它值得你继续打下去。”  
藤真不知道回以怎样的表情，北野老师问他要不要下去和南烈打个招呼，他说他还是不去了，现在这种时候说什么安慰的话都是多余的，以南烈的性格应该更想一个人呆着。走出体育馆之前他对北野老师鞠了一躬：“以前听南提过您经常问他喜不喜欢篮球。我也想告诉您，我很喜欢打篮球。”

第二天早上藤真和南烈说今天就回神奈川，南烈在他临上大巴之前赶到了翔阳队住的旅馆。他们都不是会抱怨的人，不过藤真不想把气氛搞得那么沉重，就来玩笑说自己的运气一定是在和海南打的时候都用光了。  
“算不算不走运？”  
“你又不用靠运气。”  
“……那也许是他们说的什么命运？”藤真笑道，“对了，你肩膀没事了？”昨天下半场，南烈在森重宽灌篮跳下来之后被他的手肘砸伤了肩膀，当时只做了简单处理就重新回到了场上。  
“现在贴了块药膏，估计给几天才能消下去。”  
“你家有各种神奇的特效药，所以这点我也不担心。话说我还挺喜欢长崎市的，本来教练也想带我们去很有名的那个教堂去看看，但是学校那边没说下来，很可惜。”  
“你喜欢这种……西洋风格？”  
“还可以，多半是因为家里的缘故。你看现在快到圣诞节了，这边就很不一样。”  
南烈打量了下不远处广场上的一课大圣诞树和围着它拍照的人，不以为然：“还是比较喜欢过新年。”  
“传统的日式新年么……你也会去庙里许愿？这倒很难想象。”  
“队长，上车啦！我们已经帮你把行李拿下来了——”有学弟快步跑了过来招呼藤真赶紧回去。  
“看来只能先说到这儿了。”  
“那就再联系。”  
“嗯，反正不管是什么方式，主题都是庆祝新的一年嘛，提前祝你新年快乐。”  
在距离新年还有十多天的时候南烈就收到了第一份祝福，还是来自于藤真的，这让他有点发愣。  
“……新年快乐。”

马上就是新的一年了。  
大人们说应该穿新的衣服，有新的气象，拿出精气神，抛掉过去的烦恼事。  
认真努力的向前看。

（二十四）  
这件事情的目击者，也就是当时在更衣室的人一共有八个。但是谁都不承认自己是大嘴巴。基本上只过了一天，翔阳上上下下都知道本校的标杆式人物——藤真健司，收到了一封匿名的情书。  
不过匿名并不是重点，重点是翔阳是所男校。

从长崎回来以后藤真把三年级的召集起来说，今年结束之前咱们退队吧，终于到了该把篮球队交给学弟们的时候了。然后全队定在圣诞节的第二天，去学校附近相熟的料理店大吃一顿。  
“还有，大家将自己更衣室的柜子尽快收拾好，腾空给新部员。”  
于是，就在藤真把自己位于最下层的柜子的下隔板无意中弄翻后，意外的发现地上有一个信封。他有点愣住了，保持着弯下腰的姿势，过了几秒才把那个信封捡起来。外面什么也没有写，打开里面，信纸开头写着他的名字，才让他确定自己就是收信人。只读了开头的几句藤真便觉得他手里拿着的，大概算是一封情书。不过让他有些不能控制住情绪的是，这封信显然出自一位队友之手。  
从初次球馆见面时对他的印象，然后是在某个时刻开始意识到不一样的情愫……还写到二年级那次全国大赛他受伤下场后自己简直要发狂了。信的后面有很长一段，持笔之人都带着些许倾诉性质的告诉藤真，在努力的维持住队友和同学的形象背后他有多么多么的想把这种感情说出口，可最终还是没有勇气。所以他给藤真写了这封信，虽然不甘心但这是他可能付诸于实践的唯一方式。  
“我喜欢你，藤真。你听见了吧，那就好。”  
落款是去年，也是在这个时候。藤真摸了摸最后的日期，不知道对方是刻意的还是怎样，反正信在那么隐秘的地方，如果不是今天如此凑巧，就只有到更换新柜子的时候才会发现了。一年的时间，信纸会逐渐发黄，纸上的墨迹会缓慢的向四周散开，那个人投出这封信之后是不是会观察他的反应，现在还在队上么？自然有一堆想法出现在藤真的脑子里，但其实都没什么意义吧。  
他抬起头，把信叠好放回信封里，身后突然出现了吞咽口水和慌忙退开脚步的声音。竟然没注意到有人？一瞬间藤真觉得自己的面部有些抽搐，扶着额转身，面对的是憋得满脸通红一边狂摆手一边向后移动的中村。  
“队长我不是有意的，我什么都没看到——！”  
中村嘹亮的嗓子不合时宜的发挥着作用，完全就是此地无银三百两。本来在收拾自己东西的人都停下了手头的动作，一个个脸上挂着副“要发生大事件”的期待。藤真无奈的想，不知道现在的自己是否还有权利再罚中村绕操场跑五十圈不许停。

众所周知，翔阳是男校，尽管篮球队队长——或者说是前队长藤真健司魅力无边，但外校女生潜进篮球队更衣室放东西的几率，就算用脚趾头想都能想得出来。作为课余的谈资这件事看起来非常够格，一时间似乎哪里都能听到这个话题。不过藤真总觉得大家的反应比起吃惊来讲，怎么更像是……“终于有人这么做了”？  
几天之后的聚餐会上，面对队友们躲闪的目光和略显沉闷的气氛，他好笑的索性说开了：“让我个人的事情影响到这种场合，你们还真不嫌给我添乱。如果真觉得欠我什么那就请大家尽情的吃一顿，活动经费吃没了余下的我会垫上。”  
起哄声中藤真走回到座位，看到身旁的花形摆着欲言又止的扭曲表情。  
“怎么，你也有兴趣？”  
“别说你一点想法也没有。”  
“想法啊……这件事怎么说呢，让我觉得有点奇妙？说了退队的话，把东西搬走，本来一切都画上句点了，现在倒好像留下一个尾巴，让我感觉和这里还有联系。”  
“你怎么会想到这些？一般人哪会想到这个？”花形简直想摘下眼镜好好揉一揉脸。  
“嗯？”  
“总会想信是谁写的吧。”  
“已经想过了啊，但是没结论，印象里没有谁的字迹是那样的。” 藤真配合着刻意做了个摊手的动作，“如果对方因为怕被认出来而没用惯常的写法，现在不是正好。”  
看着对方冷静的模样，花形本来还想说几句但突然发现了什么，笑着将杯中的汽水一饮而尽，而后拍拍好友的肩膀走开了。这家店的自助饮料有十多种，那么多选择，可藤真又怎么偏偏会选他平时最讨厌的那种在喝？  
因为当事人选择的无视态度，直接导致后续处理缺乏爆点，“匿名情书”事件其实已经算是不了了之了。而且现在不是有想法的时候，因为摆在藤真面前的第一位是一月份的全国统考。万事都不存在十成十的把握，他不想好了伤疤就忘了疼。还有……他这才发觉满嘴已经都是那种像牙膏味一般的“薄荷汁”，皱着眉勉强咽下最后一口。如果他告诉花形刚才从那封信他想到的是南烈，大概在毕业之前他都没有安宁之日了。

当藤真试图撇干净这些无关于学业的念头的时候，完全不会料到，它们真的会在另外那个人心里产生极大的影响。也许就像城田从他妹妹那里学来的新理论所说的，每件事情在某一个时刻发生，总会有它的道理。

“阿姨，我来拜年啦。”  
新年假期回到大阪的城田，提着礼物上南家拜访，顺便和南家次子切磋游戏心得。  
“南哥呢？”  
“在楼上看书，还有一个多星期就要考试，现在刻苦到恐怖的地步。”  
正好下楼的南烈一个橘子丢过去准确无误的砸中了弟弟的脑袋：“少废话。”  
“我这是夸你好吧，老哥！不要随身携带武器。”  
“南哥也退队专心准备统考？”  
“嗯。”  
“我们队长也是。”然后城田又说起藤真退队之前私下找过他，说他和伊藤一起带领这支翔阳队的话一定可以取得更好的成绩云云，着实让他激动了好几天。  
“一提起你们家队长整个人都变成白痴了……”  
“你又没见过他，南哥你说，藤真是不是很了不起的人？连男人都会给他写情书——”  
口不择言就是这样，话停在一半，客厅里的三个人都沉默了。南烈保持看电视的姿势有几秒钟，慢慢的转过头从沙发上直起身，盯着城田。而城田这边却努力想打哈混过去，使劲向死党使着眼色。  
“什么情书？”  
“呃……南哥你没那么八卦吧……”城田想不明白为什么他能被盯得全身直发毛，难道南哥也和陵南那个一年级一样有什么执着的信息收集癖？  
“好吧好吧，南哥请你保守秘密这件事目前还没有传出校外……就是前几天学长们收拾东西的时候，队长发现了一封写给自己的情书，在更衣室，还是一年前写的。然后吧，因为我们更衣室柜子是不带锁的，大门就管的比较严，能进来的一般只有队员。虽然我们没有看到那封信的具体内容，但是我们都说肯定是某个队员写给队长的……我交代完了……啊啊啊会不会被队长杀了啊！”  
南烈把目光放回电视里红白歌会的重播上，然后才对那边还在自我检讨的城田扔下一句：“我不会说出去的。”  
歌会播到了大热的少女组合出场，宅男系成员终于又兴致勃勃的掀起了讨论。这时，妹妹跑过来说那边做菜少个帮手，南烈蹭的就站起身朝着厨房走去，倒把大家都吓了一跳。  
“这么痛快？”  
可惜没多久厨房里就开始叮铃咣当，还夹杂着两位女性不满又慌乱的喊声。  
“阿烈你不要添乱了，那么高挡到光，还是赶紧出去吧。”  
“快点滚出去啦老哥，那是糖不是盐——！”

一顿饭因为南烈的不在状态而事故频发，大家只能把这归结于“因为要准备统考而用脑过度”，城田说他家里有新下来的核桃改天拿过来孝敬南哥。饭桌的话题变了很多，两家发生的有趣的事、大阪的新年活动，哪怕话题转到了高三生，南烈发现自己也很难把注意力集中在讨论上面，想的自然都是有男人给藤真写了情书。  
城田走的时候，南烈的母亲准备了很多东西想让他带回去，又觉得他可能提不动。送他的任务理所应当落在弟弟肩上，可南烈说他要去找岸本，可以顺路送城田回去。  
“妈妈，你说是不是之前我说老哥说的太狠了，比如报东大自不量力之类的，所以他非要考上证明给我们看？我有点担心，他每天都在学习又变得怪怪的。”  
南烈的母亲没有说话，安慰似的摸了摸女儿的头。应该没什么好担心的吧，尽管也会犯错，但南烈一直是值得信赖的孩子，她这么想。

（二十五）  
“明年的这个时候我也要努力了，想想就发愁。不能打篮球只能读书、读书，目标是考大学——”  
“那你还想怎样，臭小子。”  
路上的气氛并没有太诡异，南烈只是还有话想问问城田，因为让他打电话或者发短讯去问当事人这不太可能……差不多是完全没可能吧。  
好在城田在这方面的神经非常大条，说到考大学，自己又把内容拐了回去：“我们都觉得很对不起队长，学业这么忙还造成了他的困扰，本来也不应该传出去的。”  
南烈提着东西的那只手不由得攥紧了一些，但并没有马上接着对方的话说下去，城田以为他对于这件事其实也没什么兴趣。过了很久，他才问道：“那藤真有什么反应？”  
“有什么反应？”  
“你也说是队友，是男人的话，他会不会觉得……恶心什么的。”  
听到“恶心”这个词反倒是城田停住了脚步，挠着头对南烈说：“我没觉得，队长看起来是那种就算男人来告白都会好脾气的笑着听完。但是背后就不好说了，把人揍一顿也说不定。你知道……其实我们队长他还挺会捉弄人的，哈哈。”  
的确如此，想到之前的种种南烈也难得笑起来。不过只是片刻的轻松，回到家他不免开始神游，早知道这样还不如刚才绕到小球场耗会儿时间。这次是写情书，下回说不定就是当面了？不是女生，男生也可以？南烈睁着眼睛躺在床上，门外几次响起悉悉索索的脚步声，隐约传来一些对话。  
“哥哥睡了吧？”  
“里面都黑灯了呢。”  
但他一点困意都没有，直到楼下电视机里第三遍红白进入尾声，最后一首是白组压轴北岛三郎的歌，父亲好像又跟着唱起来。有人关了电视，然后所有人回到房间关上了门，一切变得很安静。假期到今天结束，连街上也没什么动静，听的最清楚的就是闹钟秒针发出的声响和自己的心跳，混杂在一起鼓动着耳膜。城田突然说出的话让人消化无能，脑子在瞬间的停滞之后仿佛涌入了大量信息，乱七八糟的搅成一团。南烈试图像看推理小说那样把每条线索摘出来，摆在一边让他看的更清楚。那现在留到最后的，只剩下一句：为什么会是个男人？  
他也搞不明白自己怎么就想不通这一点，好像被男人喜欢过的藤真，马上变得不一样了似的。  
那女人呢？女人就可以了吧？连他都收到过女生的情书，更别提看起来就很受欢迎的藤真。也许藤真会答应其中的一个，等到某天他再约他出来打篮球的时候，他就回答说：那天不行啊，我有约会。

不，看起来女人也不行。  
原来是这样。  
仿佛瞬间吃了一记猛药，虽然成分简单，但见效神速。  
他从来不会对岸本有诸如此类的想法，他们是能当到死的好哥们儿。想远点的话，他会参加岸本的婚礼，等到岸本有了孩子肯定会请他当干爹。一个岸本就够吵了，到那个时候会变成一堆岸本，他烦小孩子，只能勉强的应付应付。  
可藤真不行。  
一旦把这些情景放到藤真身上……南烈用手盖住脸，却还是能感觉到那种从心底漫上来的负面情绪，流进嘴、鼻子和眼睛里。他不禁想，藤真看来，他究竟扮演着怎样的角色，是不是只是从一个消灭了仇恨值的对手变成了普通朋友而已？运气好些可以说动藤真变成大学同僚吧，那又如何？  
他想参与他的生活。  
更多的参与到他的生活中，在藤真今后可能会拥有的重要时刻里，南烈不想被隔离在外，做一个无关紧要的人。而且最关键的一点，他做了另外的假设后深刻的意识到，就算达到了翔阳那个中锋——花形透的位置，成为藤真的挚友，却还是觉得“远远不能满足”。  
不能满足于只在危机状况下才能伸出双手，不能满足于只在球场上才能得到拥抱。

这之后的几天，最后一次模拟考的卷子发下来，南烈平时非常有把握的生物科目，竟然连续出现看错题的状况，搞的一直视南烈为得意门生的生物老师小林抓狂到濒临崩溃。南烈知道自己的问题在哪，自从他想明白对藤真的感情不只是朋友这么简单，就真的很难维持平常的心态。  
是保持现状顺其自然，还是更主动一步？后者的风险显而易见，每次都和这种讨论没什么关系的南烈，也终于体会到别人口中“如果失败那也许连朋友都做不成了”的烦恼。  
“我回来了。”  
一般会先去厨房看一眼的南烈，今天径直上了楼。  
随后熟悉的脚步踩在楼梯上，他有些烦躁的拿起被丢在床上的包，把掉出来的卷子塞回去。母亲刚好走到门边，和往常一样笑着问：“今天想吃什么？”  
“什么都好。”  
“明天开始就放假在家了吧？”  
“嗯，自己复习，考试前一天再去学校开动员会。”  
“阿烈，刚才岸本给我打了个电话。”  
“打给……”南烈感觉动作瞬间就僵在那里，过了好久才慢慢转过身，勉强打起精神与母亲对视，“在我面前，他可什么都没说。”  
“但他其实不放心，所以才打电话给我。阿烈，你过来。”母亲没有进屋，只是靠在门边冲他招招手，“我问你，让你困扰的事只是单纯的考学么？”  
“如果只是这件事，那作为家人的我们，都会全力的支持你。你要知道，我们一直相信你可以做到，并接受任何结果。”  
这是家里听说他报考东大之后，母亲第一次表达出自己的意见，敲在他心里掷地有声。南烈努力不移开自己的目光，但却没法控制住逐渐加重的呼吸声。  
“果然不只是这样……那么它和考学有关系？”  
“……有。”姑且算是有吧。  
“既然如此，要么趁这几天赶紧解决掉，要么就把它当做动力。我儿子一直都是果断的人，这几天可连我都看不下去了呢。”  
听到这些话他愣了几秒，没想到母亲会说的这么直接。但到了现在这么要命的关头，她只会比他更着急不是么。拳击、篮球、打架，做什么事他都不想让母亲操心，这回的确消沉的有点不是时候。更何况，还真是毫无作用的消沉啊，让结果变得更糟糕，最后追悔莫及的一定也是他自己。南烈随即撇嘴笑了起来：“是啊，真不像我的风格。”  
“所以？”  
“您放心吧。”  
南烈给岸本回了个电话，死党好像还在因为“打小报告”这件事搞得很尴尬。  
“咱们认识多少年了，你不对劲我还看不出来？前几天的破事就不提了，今天下午我喊你喊的就差贴在你耳朵上了好不好！”  
“那你应该一拳揍过来啊，老兄。”  
“切……”  
“考完了再说。”  
“对嘛，什么事都给先——”  
南烈出声打断了他：“岸本，等统考结束之后，我确实有些话要和你说。身为这么多年的死党，我不打算瞒你什么。”  
这句话一说完那边就陷入了无声，岸本有点被南烈这种郑重其事的口气给震住了，半天没法反应。  
“死啦？”  
“没、没没——”岸本隐约觉得是和藤真有关，应该就是那件事没错，“好，我等着。”  
“嗯，那挂了，考试加油。”南烈快速的结束通话避免留给对方聒噪的机会，使劲的呼了一口气，楼下传来妹妹叫他下去吃饭的声音。

再之后的几天里，虽然不能说完全的置身事外，但南烈确实把困扰变成了动力，努力让自己找回最好的状态。对，他不会也不能容忍自己，以一个彻头彻尾的失败者的姿态，出现在藤真面前。  
临考试的前一天，藤真意料之中的联系了他，不过不止是简讯，而是直接来电。说完普通的问候和祝福，两个人竟然不知不觉开始讨论起模考，最后由藤真打住这个话题。  
“现在应该再浏览一遍公式，然后早点休息才对吧。”  
南烈承认是他故意拖长时间，因为他想听藤真久违的声音。  
“嗯，那明天开始，为了各自的目标，你的东大……”  
“哎？是谁拉我去阪大的，才一个月忘了？真让我失望啊。”  
“那也为了，我们的阪大。”这句话说得异常艰难，但南烈庆幸自己还是说出口了。在令他很在意的几秒沉默过后，那边藤真笑起来。  
“一起加油吧，南。”

（二十六）  
南烈还记得那天早上起来，核对完要带的用具，最后整理一遍校服，突然回忆起昨天的梦中，藤真和他并排坐着，一直说着什么。他回忆不起一丁点谈话的内容，可藤真侧脸的模样却记得很清晰。南烈不知道自己是不是察觉那只是一个梦而已，所以毫无顾虑的就这么盯着对方，渐渐的把视线从头发移到眼睛，最后停留在嘴上。  
到底是从什么时候开始也会把注意力放在那种地方？  
南烈有点搞不清楚，大概也就是从那个时候开始对藤真有不一样的想法了吧。  
“怎么突然就……真糟糕。”他无奈的笑了笑，拿上书包下楼，全家人都已经站在门口前。  
在这个对于一般上班族来讲是可以舒服休息一下的周末里，为期两天的“全国共同学力第一次考试”拉开了序幕，全日本的高三生都要为他们的大学梦拼搏一把。

南烈和岸本随着三年级们一起走出学校，看到很多学弟学妹聚在门口大喊着“辛苦了”，竟然还有人递来矿泉水。千惠也在人群里朝他们使劲挥手，仿佛身为旁观者比亲身经历的人更加激动。  
三个人先去常光顾的“味藏”扫荡了一顿大餐，然后南烈准备先行告辞，把剩下的时间留给那对每天都有很多话要说的笨蛋情侣。  
“一起走吧，先送千惠回去。”  
他有点没明白，插着兜看向岸本。  
“你不是有话要说嘛。”  
“又不差这一天。”  
“一天没听你说明白我就睡不踏实还不行？”  
说实话，虽然已经和岸本熟到不能再熟，但南烈觉得这不是随便的一件什么事，应该找个好时间、好地点通报给死党，起码不应该在冷飕飕的街上。他们路过社区公园的时候，正好有几个不良少年围着个小火堆在取暖。南烈还没走到跟前，其中领头的认出自己以前被这个人教训过，带着兄弟们二话没说迅速逃跑。岸本踩灭火，借着余热，感觉到暖和起来。  
“岸本。”  
“嗯？”  
本来站在对面的南烈，换到和岸本并排的位置，深深的吐了口气说道：“我喜欢上藤真健司了，想要交往的那种。”  
他并没有马上去看岸本，过了会儿侧头才发现岸本出乎意料的显得很平静。  
“怎么，惊吓过大？”  
“不不不，要是我突然听你说肯定会惊到跳脚的！但是不得不说，这种事你比我迟钝。”  
“啊？很明显？”听到这句话轮到南烈愣在那里。  
岸本不好意思的挠挠头发：“其实也是千惠私下和我说的，就是那次藤真来大阪，咱们一起打完篮球之后。”随即他又正色道，“但我们当时没有表现出来，是因为觉得这……是件大事，不能因为我们的话影响你。”  
“……说到底还是奇怪吧。”  
“也许在大多数人看来是这样，不过我没意见，完全没意见。”岸本马上配合着高举双手。  
“这可是男人喜欢上男人。”  
“没什么大不了的！”  
死党非常具有个人特色的，充满精气神的回答在他耳边响起，看来自己身边能说出一针见血言论的人还真不在少数。南烈挺直身体，随手拉紧外套，为自己没必要的苦恼无奈的笑起来：“对，没什么大不了的，纠结这种事可成不了大器。”  
这是南烈奶奶的名言，她以前常常用“各种不成器”来刺激南烈和岸本改掉刚萌芽的小毛病，因为她知道他们性子里都有种不服输的执拗。南烈没来由的想起童年的回忆，如果奶奶还站在这里的话，真的很想马上被她老人家唠叨一句。  
那个抢来的火堆已经完全变冷了，临别前，岸本突然问南烈打算什么时候告诉藤真，他没有回答。岸本又问，你有没有想过要是你没机会去考东大的二次复试，而藤真打算去读东大呢。南烈回答他“我先回去了”，这么说着，然后头也不回的往家走。  
“哼，你等着，最大的麻烦应该是对方是藤真健司吧？”岸本小声嘀咕，掏出手机给热切盼望消息的亲爱的女朋友发了简讯，顺便补了一条给那个只留下伟岸背影的人。  
“就看你的啦！”

从岸本的角度来讲，他希望南烈能留在大阪。大阪对于他们不仅仅是出生地、每天生活的地方，而是已经融入到血液里面的存在。但如果是南烈的选择，又对南烈没坏处，他没什么好说的。  
还有，世界上的确存在奇迹。  
不过南烈觉得奇迹很少会发生在他身上，几乎从未有过，这次果然也一样。  
将近半个月的等待之后，他只接到了阪大的复试通知单，而没有东京大学。路过教职员工室，恰好年级上那几个有名的优等生从里面走出来，又听到某老师抱怨今年拿到东大二次试的人比去年少了不少，但愿这些学生都能通过。班主任看见南烈，招手让他进来，象征性的说了几句安慰的话，脸上却是满意的表情。  
“再加上篮球特长，上阪大几乎是十拿九稳，你能有这样的成绩已经是最好的结果。”  
在学业这件事上，没有人对南烈有更高的要求，这一点不像篮球。不，仔细想也不是，如果学校对他、岸本以及大家都充满信心，那么北野老师是可以继续任职的吧。他看过的一本推理小说，讲述被周围人喜欢着的优秀青年A与另一个普通青年B所引出的错综复杂的故事。除去推理本身，那里面夹杂着大量的心理描写，关于不同的性格、不同的生活环境……以及，不同的期望。  
南烈突然想，他接下来要做的事情，算不算是一种把藤真“拉下水”的行为？  
这和自卑完全没关系。但或许从二年级在赛场上相遇，藤真高举右手说着“我们再来一球”的那一刻开始，他就觉得，藤真应该自有和他不同的人生轨迹。  
二年级唯一的主力、凌驾在队长之上的球队核心、极具勇气，你不可能会忘记的人。这个夏天没有重新认识藤真之前南烈就能说出这些，现在又增加了不少，而以后会越来越多。  
一条美好的轨迹。  
所以，如果一切按照他的意愿发生，把藤真带离原本的路线，是不是就显得很自私？  
“靠，我到底在想什么。”回过神来的南烈认为要赶紧采取行动。要不随便神游一下，之前的努力就能化成泡影，一走就走进了死胡同。  
“看来一天不解决，简直就要和那些每天纠结着要不要告白的女生们一样蠢了。”他站起来绕到岸本的座位前，“喂，帮我把东西带回去。”  
“啥？！你要走？还有一节课哎，老兄。”  
“那就帮我请个假啊。”他拍拍岸本的肩膀，又俯下身用很郑重的语气对岸本说了一句让对方日后想起却总觉得痞气十足的话。  
“我去拐藤真。”

南烈没有和藤真打招呼，就这么踏上了去往神奈川的列车，揣着面对藤真时总会出现的那种像要豁出去一样的心情。简讯也好，电话也好，绞尽脑汁才能想出理由的见面也好，那么他即将面对的，绝对是最要命的一回。  
他已经决定要赌这一把。也许这场赌注的结果，是以尴尬或者糟糕的局面结束了。  
但它也有可能是在结束这一切的同时，变成一个新的开始。

（二十七）  
午休的时候，几个篮球队的三年级主力似乎商量好了一般，都跑到藤真那里。  
“真不愧是队长。”  
“只是拿到复试的通知而已，地狱之门才刚刚向我打开呐。”  
“队长，不要大意的把地狱搅得天翻地覆吧。”  
藤真收下大家的祝福，又问道：“永野两个都拿到了？长谷川和浅井呢？”比起自己，他更惦记着身边的这些队友。  
“高野你没拿到青森老家的啊……留在神奈川也挺好的，小坂不也要去神奈川大学。”  
那南烈呢？有个声音这么问他。没有第一时间接到对方的消息，应该就是那样了吧。  
“藤真？”  
“抱歉，有点走神。”  
感受到花形正在开启洞察力进行超强级别的扫描，他脸上也马上做出一副“我真的没有说谎”的样子。  
“还有机会是校友？”  
“别忘了还有二次试，那可是东大。啊，这样说起来……你看，从你只比我高那么一点点，从别的小学转校过来，我们就开始做校友。一晃都十年了，今年是整整十年。”  
“还说，第二天考试你就让我帮你作弊，结果都被罚到教室最后面壁思过。”  
“我做事一向干净利落，是你在那里纠结半天才被老师逮到的！”  
“哎，你的本质我了解的很清楚，你暴露的太早了。”  
花形随着藤真的目光投向楼下，能有那么大精力在午休时间你死我活满操场追打的，大概只有一年级的学弟们了。  
“临近毕业，气氛难免会变得有点糟糕，总是想到以前的事。昨天我梦到大家刚进篮球队报道的情景，突然有种错觉，其实这三年才是梦，一觉醒来我还是一年级三班的藤真健司。”  
“所以都到这个时候了，你还没打算和我说？”  
藤真决定继续打哑谜：“也许要等段时间。”  
“什么也许啊……。”  
“没办法，那个人反射弧实在太长了。”

南烈没打算去翔阳，也并不知道藤真的家在哪里。他到了这边的车站找了个工作人员，问他附近还有没有其他车站是运营神奈川县内路线的。记起上次找藤真打球回去路上的谈话，如果自己的推论没出错，他应该会在那个车站遇到藤真。不过随着太阳偏西，车站迎来下班下学的高峰期，他面对着人潮最后还是拨通了电话。  
而就在离他也就几条街的地方，花形看到好友掏出手机，盯着屏幕有些惊讶。  
通话时间很短，藤真说了几个听不出什么意义的回答，然后转过头对花形说：“我要先赶到车站。”  
“有人等？”  
“嗯。”  
“不会就是——反射弧很长的那个？”  
“没错，那回见了。”  
看来自己真的错过了不少东西，花形有一种将要收到“大惊喜”的预感。

情景已经和南烈预想的完全不一样了，他本来打算突然出现在藤真面前，在藤真有所反应之前占得先机。但现在，随着人群慢慢走向自己的藤真以及藤真看过来的目光，让他无所适从。  
“这次又是突袭。”  
“嗯，我找你有点事。”  
“这里人太多了，去旁边？还是去我家那边？”  
这是“应对自如”和“手忙脚乱”的对比？南烈不明白为什么每次都是完败。  
藤真说只有两站所以就站在门边吧，然后似乎把注意力放在了窗外的景物上。旁边的人挤过来撞了南烈，他下意识的摸了摸口袋，东西还在，幸好一直放在校服里，从学校出来的时候才没有忘掉。  
下车后南烈跟着藤真一路走，不知不觉停在了一个球场前。或者姑且只能算是一个可以打篮球的地方，因为它实在太小了。  
藤真用了些力气扭开铁丝门，说道：“我的篮球生涯可就是从这里开始的呢。很不起眼的地方吧？是这一片的住户自发建起来的，有人围了铁网，有人花钱做了塑胶地面，我爸弄的篮架。那时候他一定不会想到我会打篮球，还打了这么久。”  
“小学之前就开始玩篮球了？”  
“小学一年级。”  
“我从幼稚园。”  
“喂，不要说大话，那时候根本只能抱着球跑吧。”  
“藤真。”  
“抱歉话题有点跑偏了，所以就在这里？”藤真转过身，后退了几步正好靠在铁网上，“还有，我大约知道你想说的，所以不用太担心……我会有什么不良反应。”最后几个字说出来他自己都失笑，要真是会错了意，那就但愿南烈的反射弧足够长吧。  
这次沉默的时间不算短，南烈站在原地一直没有动作，然后突然把手插进口袋里，边走边掏出一张似乎叠了很多层的纸。这个人也有好几次出乎意料的惊人之举不是么？藤真觉得随着对方把纸展开，他的心率终于开始不正常了。  
“其实我是个脸皮很厚的人，不过在你面前没怎么表达出来。”  
这也是纸上写的？他没绷住乐了出来：“没有么？我一直觉得你在死缠烂打啊。”  
笑容还挂在脸上，视线里的南烈合上纸快步走到面前，双手按住他的肩膀，将自己的嘴贴在他的嘴上。一时间无论对于行动者还是接受者来说，脑子里其实都是一片空白。但眼睛还完全睁着，所以两个人的睫毛碰在了一起。退回原位之前，南烈侧过头停在离他脸颊很近的地方。  
“藤真我很喜欢你。”  
这才是最原始的，他所预计的剧本。藤真想到开始时自己说的话，不知道要做出什么表情才合适。南烈扔掉原定的、预备的、甚至不是三号剧本，用了未知的台词和动作，让演对手戏的自己……一时间不知所措。  
“其他好听的话我说不出来，反正你也听过很多。你知道，是那种意思的喜欢。”  
南烈又走过来，他下意识要往后退，对方因为这个动作顿住了。  
“是拒绝的意思么？”  
“你能接受‘我拒绝’？”  
“不能。”  
“如果我有拒绝的意思，现在你就不会站在这里还能流畅的说这么多字。”藤真无奈的笑道，并补充了一句，“我可没有开玩笑。”  
他不能忽视南烈一点点的变化，瞳孔、嘴角、拿着纸的手，不知道耳朵会不会变红，据说厚脸皮的人只能从耳根看出倪端。对方再一次毫无预兆的靠过来，力度有点大以至于撞上牙齿。好吧，藤真看到南烈的耳朵确实红了一片，但他确信自己也差不多。南烈把左手放在他的脑后，另一只手往后扯，藤真碰到铁网后最鲜明的触感就是背上枕着的手臂，略微发出挤压的声响。  
“南……”  
藤真想要起身却被南烈按在原地，对方动作的停顿让他有些异样，然后就感觉到从微张的缝隙里伸进另一种柔软的触感。时间似乎在自己这边单方面停止了一切行动，听不到声响，什么也做不了，只等着两个人舌尖的接触，然后扫过口腔温热的内壁。南烈把他整个人固定在铁网上，动作缓慢而显得非常……色情。等藤真的大脑重新运转并冒出这个词语之后，他推开南烈，因为缺氧而喘着气。  
“南烈，你这是得寸进尺。”可惜说完连他自己都觉得语气实在太没有说服力。  
南烈盯着藤真，慢慢移到他身侧的位置，又把视线转到这个小球场上。篮球是起点，是到目前为止他们二人之间最重要的联系，所以这真是个不错的地方。  
“你病的太厉害了，南龙生堂就没有可以治你的特效药？”  
“……我以为只有你这里才有。”  
摸摸又有点发热的耳朵，藤真想，自己病的也不轻呢。

后来几个附近的孩子占领了这座小小的球场，藤真理所当然的变身成了受欢迎的孩子王。南烈被他拉进来，又经不住小鬼们的怂恿和他玩起了一对一，直到小鬼们也陆续回家了，自己的肚子突然尴尬的咕噜了几声。  
藤真倒认为这“很合时宜”，要知道南烈之前并没有在他面前出过糗，随即问道：“去不去我家吃？这附近没有像‘味藏’那种吃饭的地方。”  
“不方便打扰吧。”  
“啊，没做好准备就直说。”  
被猜中的南烈无奈的插着兜，藤真笑着一脚踢在他的小腿上：“走吧，家长们都不在，只有我弟弟而已，所以也不要期待会有什么豪华大餐。”

南烈和藤真的弟弟很快混熟了，觉得他和自家那个小子性格差不了多少，大概这个年纪的男生都大同小异。三个人弄了简单的火锅，藤真对弟弟说“你可以叫他南哥”，对方真的这么叫，还问南烈晚上要不要留宿。  
“今天一定要回去？” 藤真竟然也没有提出异议。  
“不用，我一会儿打个电话。不过明早走的话，还给让岸本帮我请上午的假。”  
南烈费了点劲总算连蒙带骗的向家里解释清楚了情况，藤真一直坐在旁边看最新一期的推理周刊，嘴角带着诡异的弧度，南烈觉得他根本不用加上那几个翻页的动作。电话打到岸本，藤真放下书朝向他这边，在他回答岸本“都已经搞定了”的时候，突然冒出一句：“还差得远呢。”  
他切断岸本轰隆隆的大笑：“总有一天我会讨回来的。”  
“好啊，静候阁下。不过在这之前，你应该还有话想说吧。”藤真起身拿了一条毯子，又指了指他脱下来的外套，“走，带你去分享我的天台。”  
藤真家的阁楼外面有很像外国电影里的那种有躺椅又种着植物的露天平台，南烈想这也是热爱生活的一种表现，当然和他们大阪人的风格就完全不一样了。藤真说这些都是家里的老人带着他和姐姐和美一点一点亲手弄的，父母喜欢到处去玩反而在家住的时间不长，没有兴趣管这些。家里的老人去世之后，姐姐上大学去了东京，现在都是他在打理。  
“不过它们都很顽强，我觉得就算我也走了，它们还不至于会死掉。”  
“你姐姐在东京？”  
“嗯，今年要毕业，留在那边工作。”  
看起来东京那边要再加一分。南烈有点堵，甚至认为下面的话就算说出来也没什么必要了，但似乎又终需做个尝试才能罢休。  
“藤真，我没考上东大。”  
“我知道。”  
“知道？”  
“其实我早就知道你报了东大。不要觉得很惊讶，我和你之间可是有很多关联者的。”  
“……城田？”  
藤真并没有回答，低头脱掉鞋把脚缩进毯子里，让南烈觉得他像只蜷成一团的动物。  
“我想问你，你喜欢东大么？”  
“不喜欢。”南烈回答的很干脆。  
“因为关东关西，东京大阪这样的关系？”  
“也不完全是，但我们大阪有很多人会有一些根深蒂固的观念。”  
藤真了然的点点头，南烈看着他想到岸本之前问过的问题，如果他没法去东大而藤真去了的话，他会怎么做。他的答案是不会去东京。那时候他就认定，不论他是否把自己的感情告诉藤真，会在什么时候说，藤真的回答是拒绝还是接受，南烈都没打算放弃阪大而去想办法考到东京。  
因为那时候的东京不会再留给他什么好机会了，而他可是要和藤真并肩的人。  
“那你呢，你有什么打算？”  
“这个话题的提问时间已经过了，南。”  
“藤真——”  
对方很知道怎样才能让他住嘴，虽然只是印在脸上的一个吻，但这是藤真在他做出一大堆“得寸进尺”的事情后主动的回应，顺利让他惊讶的心脏都漏跳了几拍，是很多拍。  
“怪不得这么凉，竟然忘记拿暖扇了。”藤真快步走回阁楼搬出一个风扇，放到离南烈很近的地方，运转起来的扇叶变成橘红色的发亮圆盘，吹出很暖和的风。  
“这是为了配合我奇怪的嗜好特意买的，我喜欢在冬天晚上的时候花很长时间坐在这里，就为了看星星。你也许会问其他季节也可以啊，为什么偏偏在冬天。正因为其他时候大家都不觉得冷，于是街上有来来往往散步的人，归家的人，不会像现在这么安静。我爸和我说，他年轻的时候在非洲做援助的工作，夜里没有电也没什么娱乐活动，最大的乐趣就是躺在草丛里望天。一望无际的草原和浩瀚的天幕，实在让我很向往。”  
“那个是猎户座？”  
“没有难度，猎户座太好认了，还有冬季大三角。”  
“以及冬季大六边形。”  
“那个你看是什么？”  
“嗯……参宿七的北面……波江座的β星？”  
“正解，真让我刮目相看。”  
“不过东京的光害太高了，大阪起码比东京要好。”  
听到藤真又在一旁笑起来，南烈突然也想试试在草原上仰望星空的场景，和藤真一起。  
这也许还要很久以后才能实现，但无妨，他已经有了一个非常美妙的开始。

（二十八）尾声  
一个月以后，藤真参加了东京大学的自主命题考试，他为此准备了很长时间，当然还有阪大的。但是后来的结果，让很多关注着这位翔阳篮球队前队长的人都觉得非常可惜，藤真最后去的是大阪大学。  
“我现在说什么都多此一举了吧。”  
“别露出这种表情，花形，看起来真糟糕。”  
“本来就不能再糟。”  
花形扶着额头，又吞下一大口啤酒，大概只有这样才能暂时缓解他复杂的情绪。旁边的藤真有些无奈，说着“这个开头可不大好，虽然目前没想告诉别人”。他最重要的朋友，藤真健司，刚刚把两个“不是什么小事”的秘密与自己分享。他应该表现的更值得信赖？但花形总觉得心里像是堵着一团东西，大概是失落于……悄然不觉中，南烈把他从某个位置上踢了下来吧。  
“真想揍他一顿！”  
藤真也喝多了，愣了好久才搞清楚花形指的是谁，拍拍死党的肩膀笑道：“到时候我肯定和你一边。”

紧接着，高中毕业典礼结束。在春天这个一点都不适合离别的季节里，大家开始了新的旅程。  
也许有人很幸运，可以找到朋友结伴同行，又也许是一人上路。但就算一个人这只是暂时的吧，谁知道将来会遇到什么样的人，想要陪着你一起走下去呢？  
列车缓缓停靠在了大阪的梅田站，下了车，藤真拿出记事本想再次确认前往吹田校区的路线，突然感觉有人拿起他放在地上的包。凭借多年锻炼出来的反应能力，他一把抓住了对方的手腕。  
“南？！”  
南烈提着行李往出口走了几步，转身看藤真慢慢跟上来，才想这一回终于让他占得先机。  
“老是被突袭啊。”  
“因为我们之间有很多关联者。”  
“那你又怎么知道我不是故意告诉城田，以便找一个帮我搬东西的苦劳力？”  
“正好，求之不得。”  
“对了，要做电车还是巴士？你确定是这个方向？”藤真想自己还不至于认不清地图。  
“这的确是去我家的方向。”  
对方回答的相当坦然，看来功力又精进了一步，他决定要尽快找到一种对付厚脸皮的办法。  
“我说要你来家里住到开学的时候，妈妈看起来比我还高兴。而且我也说过，作为本地人士，有义务让你尽快喜欢上这个城市。”南烈停住脚步，眼前是车水马龙的街道，以及传进耳朵里的人们熟悉的口音，空气中弥漫着各色大阪元素，“这些话，可不只有说说而已。”  
“我也说过我是很难打动的吧？那么导游先生，下一站要去哪里？”  
“去……去看樱花。”  
“哎？你喜欢樱花？”  
“不。”  
“说实话，我也没把赏樱当做这个季节必须要进行的活动呢。既然都不在意，为什么不去打篮球？”冬选结束后，除了和南烈在家边上的那次一对一，藤真几乎没碰篮球，整个身体大概都要生锈了。不过本来他也只是有点玩笑性质的反问，南烈却突然觉得，有些问题很有必要严肃的来探讨一下。  
他对藤真说：“因为去看樱花才比较像情侣之间会做的。”  
“你说情侣那样的约会？还有什么游乐场、商业街、海洋公园、电影院之类——”  
“……电影院可以看动作片和侦探片，不过最近没有在上映……”  
藤真站近了一些，用身体的一侧挡住了两人之间的缝隙，好让他们的手可以比较隐蔽的握在一起。而旁边的那个人在片刻的僵硬之后，马上加大握住的力度。  
“想不到你也会有这些念头，是不是岸本在旁边出谋划策的？不过，是我需要检讨，目前还对身份转换这件事没什么自觉性。”他想了一下，告白之后的确和原来没什么两样，南烈也有点郁闷吧。  
“反倒是我这个更早察觉的一方没有很好的进入状态啊，太不应该了。”  
“更早察觉？”南烈发现自己好像听到了什么不得了的话。  
“啊，以后也许会大发慈悲的告诉你，今天我可不想全部都坦白。所以你也不用急着按照情侣的相处模式，把所有事情都来一遍。当然，除了篮球之外，我们还有很多事情能做，不止有打篮球。”  
“比如……去旧书店淘小说。”  
“比如，找个地势开阔，在晚上又不会很亮的地方看星星。”  
“棒球场。”  
“拳击馆？”  
“还有什么……”  
“南，我们可以慢慢来。”  
藤真扬起嘴角，拉着南烈往前走去。时间还有很多，他们可以慢慢来。

正文完  
初稿于2013年2月3日 | 未修订

（番外）未曾亲手送达的信  
岩濑治也家在广岛经营一间小旅店。  
如果你作为一名到访的旅游者问他，广岛有什么，也许小时候的他会告诉你，广岛有日本三大名桥之一的锦带桥，有日本三大名岛之一的宫岛，当然还有让所有广岛人都时刻铭记历史的原子弹纪念公园。但是高中之后的岩濑治也，第一个让你听到的答案，一定会是“全国大赛”。  
“广岛夏天的时候，会举办全国高校篮球大赛！”  
他非常非常热爱篮球，曾经是神奈川县翔阳高中篮球队的一员。尽管岩濑治也已经升入大学，但是只要他的身体还能动，还能打篮球，他都会一直为之疯狂。  
高中三年，岩濑只参加过一次全国大赛，依旧是翔阳和海南携手代表神奈川县出战。他们在那个夏天的最后一场比赛是在第二轮中对阵大阪府的丰玉高中，发生了被很多人都一直记得的事。气愤和不甘心过后，回到神奈川的三年级都退队准备考试，那个夏天留给岩濑的，逐渐只剩下了遗憾。可是没关系啊，让他觉得很了不起的藤真学弟带着二年级的队员们还有一年机会，还有一个夏天。  
这么想想，连遗憾也差不多都消失殆尽了。

“清水你怎么下来了？”  
“竹内在和朋友讲电话，讨论要买什么礼物带回去，听的我头都大。”清水学是岩濑同期的翔阳篮球队队长，暑假和女友一起来广岛旅行，“又给你添麻烦了啊，岩濑。”  
“你太客气啦，我这里不是说好的‘据点’么，大家来广岛玩都必须住我家才行。”  
现在是他们大学二年级的暑假，距离那个夏天已经过了两年。  
“高木冬天和全家过来的时候就住我家，去年秋天我还见过谷口。说实话接到你电话的时候很吃惊，还想着你怎么会把全国大赛的时间记错，早都结束了。”  
“不是来看全国大赛的，竹内想看宫岛的花火大会。”  
岩濑和清水聊到了翔阳的新教练西尾，又问他还记不记得当时有点怯懦的一年生伊藤，伊藤现在已经是翔阳的队长。还有个叫城田的小子打的不错，他们两个人会和去年的藤真一样，留到冬季选拔赛。  
“藤真啊……”  
“你后来有再见过他么？”  
清水摇摇头，拿起啤酒罐与岩濑碰杯，独自喝了起来。  
“我只听说他去了大阪大学，以为他会去东大的。  
“原来你也知道。大家都说可能是没考上，东大那么难考，谁知道呢。”  
“是啊。”  
“对了，队长。”岩濑看到因为这个称呼而抬起头的清水，“咱们也聚聚吧，学园祭或者找个合适的日子，大家一起回翔阳，还能见识一下那些后辈们的风采。”  
不知道还会不会有一个人再超越藤真健司，他那个当过球队监督的了不起的学弟。以及他在去年夏天的失败中站起来，从海南手里抢到了冬季选拔赛出线的唯一一个名额，多少年来从未有过。岩濑看着清水，对方的表情好像也在回忆着什么，显得很专注。大概和自己一样，想到的总是藤真吧。  
“队长，你……”  
“嗯？”  
“那个……呃……我到底想说什么来着？突然忘了！”岩濑有些尴尬的挠着脑袋哈哈大笑。  
“吞吞吐吐不像你啊。”  
“真是突然忘了。”

广岛的夏天说起来并不好过，又热又闷。碰巧旅店里的电风扇还坏了几个，好的都拿给了客人，岩濑的父亲只好让家里人委屈一下。岩濑坐在走廊下，膝盖上躺着因为热的难受而一直在哼唧的表妹。  
母亲路过他们身边，调侃的说道：“哎呀，小小的阿澄，你就好像在哄女儿一样啊。”是啊，表妹只有四岁，他又比同龄人显得壮。不仅是母亲，有时候连客人都会这么说。他还想找个好对象，来个一见钟情的奇遇好不好？岩濑不由得叹气。  
“治也治也，我和你说，大前天美奈把我的文具盒碰到地上，里面我最喜欢的那支笔没法用了……”  
“那哥哥就给你再买一根。”  
“可是我就喜欢那根！”  
他不太会和孩子打交道，不知道说别的好听的话，只觉得大前天发生的这么一件小事，小姑娘怎么到现在还耿耿于怀。阿澄最后也不理他，又一直哼唧。  
“哎呀，一点都不像你哥，那样没心没肺的。”  
岩濑马上苦笑道：“妈，您这是夸我还是损我呢？！”  
阿澄的声音渐渐小了，他拿着蒲扇在她旁边慢慢扇着，让她舒服的入睡。明年的夏天他应该会记得这么一个闷热的夜晚吧，放在自己心里面很久的话，都已经到了嘴边，最后却没有说出口。

从去年的去年，他们三年级的那个夏天开始，这条绳子上有了第一个结。  
赛场上，他们坚持打完了和丰玉的比赛，但是没有带回胜利。赶到医院的时候藤真也没醒，头上的伤口已经整齐的包扎好，却让人觉得非常刺眼。大家围在病床四周，谁说了一句丰玉的那个小子来了，然后马上就有队员冲出门去。  
“队长，我把那人赶下楼了。”  
不仅是进到医院，从坐车来的路上开始，清水队长几乎一句话也没说，现在就站在床头那里一直看着藤真。注意到了队长的沉默，又因为房里还有病人，大家都不太出声。后来清水往窗户外面看了一眼，紧接着走出病房。  
岩濑移到窗边，发现有个人站在医院门口，身上穿的应该是丰玉高中的队服。现在跑来医院的，除了打伤藤真的那个人还能有谁，记得名字好像是叫南烈……对吧？虽然清水不像冲动的人，但岩濑还是决定下去看一眼。眼看快走到门口，他突然听到外面清水的声音，不带一点起伏的说：“藤真让我转告你，你走吧。”  
他愣住了，因为藤真没说过这句话，根本还没醒呢，清水这样说没什么道理啊。要是有怨气的话不如直截了当的告诉南烈，说我们根本不欢迎你来，这样岂不是更好？岩濑不知道应不应该出去，外面没回话，有几十秒钟的无声，然后响起应该是清水的脚步。他脑子里的第一个反应就是赶紧往回跑，清水如果撞见自己，应该会觉得很尴尬吧。  
他和清水前后脚回到病房里，正好看到一堆人在叽叽喳喳。  
“藤真好像动了哎，是不是醒了？”  
“愣着干嘛？赶紧去叫医生来！”  
过了很长时间岩濑想起来再看窗外，已经看不到南烈了，他还是有点想不明白清水为什么要那么说。  
不过，反正结果是一样的，他们不会让那个人进来。

这件事情的答案，岩濑等到冬天才知道。  
老监督离校，学校那边一时找不到替代的人选，竟然要求藤真代为管理队伍的日常训练和场上指导。学生监督哎……谁都没想过，他们说到底只是高中生，真不可思议，而藤真的确很不可思议的胜任了。冬选的决赛没赢海南，但是分差不大。县内只有一个名额，海南附中这座大山也不是说跨就能跨过去的。所以学校那边没有微词，反倒希望藤真继续把监督的工作做下去。篮球队回来之后，已经退队的老队员为了给学弟们打气，又重新聚在一起，一大帮人瞒过学校保安员，躲在篮球馆里痛饮啤酒。  
岩濑觉得自己好像出现在了不合适的场合，又一次的。  
他真的只是喝多了有点想吐，怕弄脏地板而大门上了锁，就想从更衣室的小门溜到外面的草丛里处理一下。途中被更衣室不知道哪个混蛋碰倒的拖把绊住，一下子跌在角落里。他已经走不动，幸好没磕破啊，要是血流了满地，明天早上出现一具尸体和一滩血，吓到学弟们多不好。  
然后，有人就出现了。门口有微弱的光，岩濑知道那是清水。他想出口叫他拉自己一把，但是清水把手扶在柜子上，不像是因为房间没开灯，要找个东西支撑身体，而是一点一点的在摸索着什么。  
于是，岩濑没有出声。  
他看到清水把一个信封从某个柜子的缝隙中塞进去，动作很慢，还有一次几乎又全拽了出来。终于想起“啪”的那一声的时候，清水单膝跪在地上，以一种非常虔诚的祈祷的姿态，把额头抵在扶着柜子门的手背上。不用等清水走后岩濑再过去，他也知道那是谁的柜子。三年级退队后柜子空了不少，学弟们说想重新选，原来被挤在最下层柜子的人全都换到了上边，因为蹲在地上收拾东西实在太麻烦。只有藤真没有换。  
在第二个结打上之后，岩濑终于明白了清水。但是清水和藤真之间，就到此为止了。  
藤真没来找过清水，毕业典礼上大家道别的时候也没有其他事情发生。清水回老家上大学，藤真继续他未完成的征途。

第三个结产生于去年的这个时候，夏天啊夏天，真是个神奇的季节，岩濑想。  
岩濑接到翔阳被湘北打败无缘全国大赛的消息，简直是晴天霹雳，恨不得马上冲到那群学弟们面前，好好问问他们究竟是怎么了。冷静了一个多月以后，他放假回到广岛，每次路过体育馆看到悬挂着的大横幅，都非常懊恼，一个电话打到藤真那边，以学长的身份要他来看全国大赛。  
他没想到竟然又见到了丰玉的那个南烈。其实人家丰玉是大阪府的两支代表队之一，出现在广岛没什么奇怪的，他是没想到南烈找到了这里。  
“南烈，丰玉的南烈。”先开口的是岩濑，对方也没有吃惊。  
“麻烦你把这个交给藤真。”  
应该是一罐药膏，岩濑又有点想不明白了。人是去年打的，今年才送药过来表示慰问，丰玉的这个家伙脑子里装的是脑子？他刚想讽刺几句，南烈却管他要藤真的电话。  
“去年……就想道歉，一直没机会拖到了现在，所以你可以给我他的号码么。”  
在医院的时候，岩濑站在门里，南烈站在门外，他只知道清水说完那句话之后是长时间的沉默，眼前的这个家伙当时有什么表情？就像现在这样？本来要道歉，却被清水的一句话挡在门外。  
拿着藤真的名义。  
那他应不应该告诉他呢？  
岩濑想了一下，从柜台里面撕下一张便利贴，翻出手机里存的藤真的电话号码写在纸上。南烈接过纸看了几秒，便折好放在口袋里，又向他点了点头表示感谢。对方好像还想见藤真，在店里等了一会儿。花形他们陆续从楼上下来，见到南烈并没有过多的敌意，岩濑才知道他们昨天在赛场已经见过面。  
不过那次因为藤真喝多了，起的很晚，南烈没等到他。

时间又继续的流逝，岩濑没在意这件事，也没觉得它应该是这条绳子上的第三个结。一直到今年春天听校友说起藤真，说他了不起的学弟去了大阪大学。  
他想到了南烈，和大阪能扯上关系的唯一一个点。尽管到绳子的后面岩濑已经告别了翔阳，远离那个圈子什么都不知道。但是直觉告诉他，大概就是那样吧，事情竟然会变成那样。  
现在绳子上已经有了四个结，他好像有几次可以不让它们打在绳子上，又有几次可以解开它们的机会。可现在绳子上有这么四个结，牵扯到三个人。而他，岩濑治也，说到底只是一个旁观者罢了。  
好奇心可以杀死猫啊，他真的有点好奇藤真会是因为南烈跑到阪大的？他们现在是如他所想？一下堆积了很多问题等待着答案，他不想等太久，决定找个机会问问藤真想不想到广岛来玩。  
大学已经开学好几个月了，你有要好的同学么，学长可以一起招待，这个绝对没问题。  
想到这里，手上扇风的力度不由得加大，本来睡的好好的阿澄顿时觉得凉的要命，迷迷糊糊的抓了抓岩濑的手臂，让他扇慢一点。  
“哥哥啊，我就喜欢那根笔。”说完了梦话的小姑娘还吧唧着嘴，好像她说的根本不是笔，而是她最喜欢的那种水蜜桃味的棒棒糖。  
哎呀，过去的事情就让它过去了，这样就挺好的，不要徒增烦恼了吧。

番外完


End file.
